


Transformed

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness, Timewasrunningout



Series: 30 kinks of bones (it's a 50 shades joke, laugh damn it) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days NSFW OTP Challenge kinda thing - part one, Aftercare, All tags after this one is only for the drabbles!, Angst, Body Insecurities, Changing POVs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping?, Edging, Established Relationship, Extra drabbles, F/M, Face-Fucking, First time sex (with Sans as human), Hand Jobs, Human!Sans, Light Dom/sub, Magic Attacks, Male Masturbation, More tags will be added as the fic updates, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PLEASE DON'T SEND ANYMORE REQUESTS TO US, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Smut, So so much fluff, THE EVENT HAS ENDED, THIS FIC IS NOW COMPLETE, Transformation (from monster to human), Violence, and the smut dudes, blowjob, low self-esteem (briefly not anything serious), naked cuddles, naked kisses, omg there's so much fluff, slightly dom Reader, slightly sub Sans, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewasrunningout/pseuds/Timewasrunningout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sans end up facing a crisis of a whole new caliber when he saves you from an attack and it turns him into a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STRANGER

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment in a series of fics that we have been working on for a long time. It all started with the 30 days NSFW OTP Challenge which ended up being a list of 30 kinks we will try to conquer over time. This first fic will have four chapters (four "kinks") and the rest will come in another fic, so keep an eye on the series! 
> 
> Both me and Rii are not native English speakers, so if there are mistakes in the fics, please tell us so we can fix them. We will only get better with practice. :) P.S. It's our first attempt at writing smut so please be gentle.
> 
> THIS FIC UPDATES EVERY MONDAY AND THURSDAY! 
> 
> ENJOY!

Day/kink 1 - Naked cuddles

MUSIC SUGGESTION:  **["Agape" by Bear's Den](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1MmYVcDyMs)**   and   **["Everything has changed" by Taylor Swift feat Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9q_Kp0yknrg)**

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/139553104591/transformed-1-stranger).**

* * *

 

It is one of those calm nights; the air is clear and chill when you breathe it in, the world quiet around you and everything seems to be at peace. You are walking down the street, your hand wrapped tightly around Sans’. He’s by your side, his mouth relaxed in an easy smile when you glance at him from the corner of your eye. He turns to look at you too, his smile spreading a little. He squeezes your hand and you answer immediately by squeezing back, feeling your own mouth pull upwards in a happy smile.

You both turn your attention back to the sidewalk you are walking on. You watch your feet move forward, listen to them crunch against the thin coat of ice that covered the grey tiles under your shoes. The sounds of your footsteps are loud in the comfortable silence that surrounds you.

There isn’t much need for conversation; At the diner you and Sans have already discussed the week you have been separate. You just left and now you are just enjoying each other’s company. Being alone together is a rare thing. It seems like no matter where you are or what you do, there is always someone bursting through the door, dragging some catastrophe or activity with them. You love every second of it, love that Sans’ extended family of friends have adopted you without second thought. Tonight, however, you have the entire night alone to look forward to. The possibilities are endless.

“So…” you start slowly as you lean your head against his shoulder. His arm automatically releases your hand in favor of wrapping around your waist and you nuzzle your face against his jaw. It’s a bit awkward to do while you’re still walking but the look he gets on his face when you do it is so worth it. “What do you want to do when we get home?”

He lets a thoughtful hum rumble through his chest as he plays with the hem of your jacket. “dunno. got a few ideas.” The laugh he breathes out right after makes your cheeks burn and you lift your head just so you can roll your eyes at him.

“First night in months we are alone and you instantly let your mind hit the gutter before we’re even home” You say. He just shrugs.

“a guy has needs babe. there’s real explosion-danger if they’re left untended to for too long, you know.”

“You’re literally a skeleton” You say, giving him an unimpressed look.

“hey throw me a bone here” he jokes.

“I thought you were going to give me one when we get home?” you shoot back at him. He answers with a huge grin and you earn yourself a gentle nuzzle to the side of your face.

“i’ll give you as many as you want” He mumbles into your ear and you giggle before pushing him away.

You continue walking, and start talking about everything and nothing. You can’t help but laugh at Sans’ bad puns as he continues to throw them at you. You end up shoving him away again once they get a little too bad, but he just laughs happily at your expression.

You pass an alley to your left and you absently turn your attention towards it for a moment, looking down it. There are heavy thick shadows covering every inch of it and the sight makes you hesitate for a second, creasing your brow. It’s dark out, but not much. The sun has only just set, so the shadows shouldn’t be this heavy yet.

A strange chill travels down your spine as you continue to stare into the darkness.

Sans picks up on your change in emotion and he slows to a stop just a few steps in front of you. “what’s up babe?” he asks, following your gaze to the alley.

There is a quick movement in the shadows. You can only just make out the outline of a thin body and some kind of round shapes hovering next to it before whatever it is, stops and blends into the surroundings again. You take a curious step forwards, feeling Sans move with you. You lean a hand on the corner of the building to your right to support your body as you lean a bit forward and squeeze your eyes together to try and make out who’s there. “Hello? Is someone there?” you call out, voice a bit shaky, but loud enough to be heard.

The only answer you get is a strange crackle of something that assembles a laugh.

A clicking sound erupts from the darkness and a moment later a light flashes. You only see a snout like face with a large grin: the rest of the face is covered by a large hat. The face is only visible for a split-second before the whole world around you slows down to an almost complete stop.

A bright glowing projectile is shooting out of what looks like an orb. You only just have the time to register that you have to move before a tug in your chest rips you backwards. There is barely time to notice that you are flying through the air before you crash into a trashcan several feet away from where you had been standing before.

Disoriented and dizzy, you look up just in time to see Sans hanging in the air, mid-jump. His left eye is ablaze with magic, his face lit up by its blue glow, enhancing the expression of absolute terror covering his features.

Your mouth opens just a moment too late, your tongue ready to shout out a warning to him when his feet lands on the ground where you had been standing before. The glowing projectile hits him square in the back before the warning can leave your lips and Sans is pushed away by the impact that leaves a small explosion of light behind him as he flies. A strangled scream rips out of him just before he hits the ground with a loud _thud._

The sound that tears itself out of your throat a second later is enough to drown every other sound around you. A sharp pain blooms in your right shoulder when you try to push yourself up off the ground, but it’s easy to ignore it as you scramble to your feet and rush to him.

You are at his side only seconds later, throwing yourself down next to him, not caring about the tiles of the sidewalk ripping your jeans to shreds and scraping your knees. Sans is lying face down on the sidewalk, his head hidden between his arms. His hands are gripping at his skull like he’s afraid that it will split open at any second. A hoarse string of groans coming from him are getting muffled by his jacket.

For a terrifying second you just stare at him with panic beating around in your body, just waiting for the moment where your worst nightmare will manifest in front of your very eyes. Your hands hovers uselessly over him, scared of touching and initiating the inevitable.

When nothing happens for several seconds you feel courage pour into you again. Your heart is still hammering painfully against your chest when you let your hand grab onto his jacket and with a swift pull you roll him over. You are met with a sight than you simply can’t explain.

Sans is squeezing his eyes together, panting in pain, but there is no visible sign of the attack. His jacket is intact, there aren’t any bullet holes or burn marks or anything that could resemble a wound after an attack like that. But most importantly of all, there isn’t any sign of bones turning into dust.

You almost break down crying in relief. Trying to control yourself and sure that Sans is relatively okay, you turn your head and look into the alley, trying to find whoever attacked you. The alley is weirdly empty and somehow brighter lit up than before. The thick covers of shadows aren’t there anymore and it makes something ugly twist in your belly.

Deciding that that is a question to be answered another time, you turn your attention back to Sans and help him sit up. “Are you okay?” you ask him. You move your hands over his body, checking him for injuries but he stops you quickly by grabbing your hands. With your hands held still in his you realize that your entire body is trembling.

“i’m… fine” he answers and releases your hands from his grip. You can hear how surprised he is about that too. This shouldn’t have been possible, not with his low hp. Taking an attack  head on like that, one with enough force to throw him several feet back, should have dusted him instantly.

“Are you sure?” you ask, just because you have to be sure. He is still panting and rubbing his ribcage like he’s trying to soothe the pain. Something is obviously still feeling wrong, but he nods.

“yeah” he grunts, “it hurts but i’m not dust, so.” He forces out a hollow laugh, but it dies out quickly. You decide to ignore it and instead reach out to help him get back on his feet. He takes a few moments to pad himself down, making sure everything is where it is supposed to be. When he gives you a large smile some of the tension in your shoulders vanish. His genuine smile turns stiff when he looks down to the alley however and you can see how surprise flash across his features when he notices the lack of shadows.

“hey, let’s take a shortcut home, ‘kay?” He doesn’t wait for your response, just grabs your hand and rips you through whatever the hell it is he creates when he makes his “shortcuts”. You seriously need to ask him that some day.

When your stomach settles again and you don’t feel like your guts are twisting around themselves anymore you looked up to find yourself in Sans’ living room.

“what about you babe?” Sans asks you, “are you hurt? i kinda gave you a good push.” The dull ache in your shoulder blossoms into white hot pain when you become aware of it again. Sans notices your gaze move towards your shoulder and a moment later you are standing in the bathroom, feeling disoriented again for the third time tonight. Sans is trying to wrestle you out of your jacket and is, failing miserably because you aren’t helping him.

His face darkens when he finally gets you out of your jacket and shirt and he sees the angry red bruise that is starting to spread over your entire right shoulder. His fingers are gentle when they slide over the skin, but even that soft touch hurts. It makes you hiss and pull back.

Sans curls his hand into a fist at your reaction and his eyes darkens again until they’re just black holes in his head.

You reach out to stop him when he turns around and rips the cabinet where he keeps the first aid kit open. You force him to look back in your direction and duck your head a bit to catch his eyes. “Hey, it’s okay” you say softly to him.

“i hurt you” he growls at you over his shoulder.

“You saved me! You were just protecting me. It’s just a bruise... Hell, if anyone should be angry at themselves it’s me. You a-almost…” A sob tears itself out of your throat without warning and a cascade of tears suddenly swell up in your eyes and spill down over your cheeks. The lack of fear from earlier, that had clearly been held at bay by the rush of adrenalin, suddenly explodes in your chest now and it’s intensity almost cripples you.

Sans spins around and you are in his embrace a second later, pressed firmly against his chest. His hands bury themselves in your hair and start to gently scrape against your scalp. You feel his teeth nuzzle against your forehead in a pseudo-kiss and the feeling makes you sob even harder, because you had been _this_ close to never feeling it again.

“I h-hate you” you sob to him, twisting your fingers in the fabric of his t-shirt and you press your face closer to him.

“no you don’t.” His voice is so still and sad. He should never have a reason to sound like that and the fact that you are the reason for it makes you feel even worse.

“I do” you argue weakly, “You are always like that, always so c-careless when it comes to your own safety. W-what was I supposed to do if something had happened to you? What was I supposed to tell Pap?” The mention of his brother makes him tighten his arms around you.

“you would tell him that i did what i had to do” he replies. Before you could answer he pulls at your hair carefully, just enough to make you look up at him. He wipes away a tear track with the ball of his hand and smiles softly to you. “i’m okay, see? i'm all strong bones. i won't break that easily.”

You start crying harder.

“ah come on babe, throw me a bone here” Sans tries again, clearly starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

“You already used that one today” you sob at him.

“heh, you always see right through me babe.” When you just keep on crying without responding he sighs and gathers you up in his arms again, hugging you until your sobs turns into shallow breathing.

“how ‘bout we take a shower, wash this night off us and then go catch some z’s?” he asks. You nod softly and allow him to maneuver you around, pulling off your clothes and guiding you in under the warm spray of water. You barely even notice when he turns it on.

It takes a few minutes before he joins you. You hear him leave the bathroom and come back with something he dumps on the toilet. Probably towels from the dryer. When he pulls the shower curtain to the side and sees you sitting with your back against the tile-covered wall and your arms wrapped around your knees a sad expression settles on his face. You hide your face away against your knees.

He manages to persuade you to stand up and the next ten minutes are spent with him rubbing soap into every inch of skin you have. Your muscles start relaxing under his methodical rubbing and kneading and even few silent moans of bliss escape you when he lets the points of his fingers massage your scalp while he washes your hair.

When you are undeniably as clean as you could be he allows you to sit down under the spray of water again while he quickly cleans himself. You wish that you could help him like he helped you, but his bones are so sensitive to your touch that it would create a situation that neither of you are in the mindset to deal with right now. So you have to make do with just watching him and trying to get your brain to understand that he really _is_ okay. That he’s still with you, standing right there, humming a melody under his breath.

When he is done you cut off the water and let him pull you to your feet. He gives you a tight smile before he steps out of the shower.

When he leans over to grab one of the towels on the toilet he suddenly sways and almost falls over. He grabs the edge of the sink before you can catch him and with a groan he rubs a hand over his skull.

“Sans! Are you okay?” you ask quickly, rushing to his side to let him lean against you. He is rubbing a hand over his ribs now.

“yeah” he mumbles, “just felt like my legs couldn’t hold me up all of a sudden.”

“Are you sure? You look pale” you ask, your voice distant and small. A stab of fear roots itself in your heart. Maybe he really is hurt and you just can’t see it.

He huffs a little laugh and you roll your eyes when you realize why. “Shut up, you know what I mean.” His bones _do_ look a little less white than usual. The color is more dull. They almost look a little rosy. Just the tiniest bit.

Maybe it is just the shitty light from the lamp in the bathroom playing you a trick.

“don’t worry, i’m fine” he says. He straightens and snatches a towel with a hand. He quickly wraps you up in one before doing the same to himself.

You both dry yourself in silence. Sans keeps losing his balance but he always catches himself before you can do anything and he doesn’t say anything about it. His eyes are dimmed and lost in thought.

“I think something is really wrong” you tell him when he has to catch himself a fourth time, “Maybe we should call Alphys?”

“i’m fine!” he barks at you. He hurries to soften his face when he sees you flinch away. He catches one of your hands and pulls you closer again. “i’m sorry babe. i didn’t mean to snap at you. i’m just... just really tired.”

“Sans…”

“can we just go to sleep?” he interrupts you with a clipped voice. He lets go of you and throws his towel in the basket next to the sink. He walks out of the bathroom before you can answer.

You follow him, discarding your own towel on the way. You find him crawling into his bed and settling down against the mountain of pillows he for some reason always keeps there. He reaches a hand out towards you when he sees you standing in the door, biting your bottom lip nervously. You hurry over to jump underneath the blankets with him. You move as close to him as you can without right out lying on top of him and he wraps you up in his arms and gives you a kiss on the top of your head.

“don’t worry ‘bout me babe” he whispers into the side of your face. You lean your face up and press small kisses along his jawbone.

“Promise you’ll wake me up if something is wrong” you beg him silently in between kisses. He nods and sighs deeply.

You both fall into a deep sleep quickly.

* * *

It’s early morning when you wake up again. The sun has barely risen enough for it’s light to come through the windows and the room is dark around you. You’re lying on your stomach with your face mashed into a pillow and you stretch a little, letting a tiny groan escape you.

You roll over to your side and press your back up against Sans who’s still sleeping peacefully next to you. His body feels strange against yours and you laugh a little to yourself. He has probably managed to twist the blankets around his spine again. The last time he did that it took almost an hour for you to free him.

You sigh with a smile and reach over to grab his arm to pull it around yourself. When your fingers close around a wrist that is _definitely_ fleshy and human you freeze, feeling panic swell up inside you.

There is _someone_ behind you that is not Sans. It’s a _stranger,_ a stranger who just moved and put the arm you touched around your waist.

When hair tickles your skin and the feeling of lips run over your naked shoulder you flinch away like you have been burned. You jump out of bed with a panicked sound. After flying to the door, you rip it open and scream “SANS!” instantly.

Where the hell is he? How can he have missed someone sneaking into his goddamn _bed_?

“what?” His muffled voice answers. The panic in your heart bleeds away, letting complete and utter terror take over its place. His voice is coming from the bed, the bed you just fled from because…

“Sans…?” you call again, a lot lower this time. You can hear your voice shake dangerously.

“i’m here” He mumbles in response. The lump under the sheets moves and a figure that was definitely _not Sans_ sits up. “what’s going on babe? what’ve got you so rattled?”

His voice fades out before he's even done talking. The figure on the bed lifts its arms like it’s looking them over and it suddenly startles so badly that it almost jumps off the bed.

“what the…? babe, turn on the light!” You hesitate for a second before you reach out to flick the light switch next to the door.

The figure on the bed is undeniably _human,_ and male, and when he looks up to catch your eyes you see your own feelings of terror, confusion and panic reflected in his gaze.

“Sans…” you whine, pulling back slowly. Your fingers dig into the doorframe and you grab onto it like it is your lifeline. What the hell is going on?

“babe it’s me! i swear it’s me” he says quickly, reaching out towards you. It looked like he has trouble holding his arms up and he grunts irritated and shakes them before returning his attention to you. “i’ve no idea what the hell is going on but i promise it’s me.” You search his eyes and somehow the familiar blue color you find makes you relax a little. It gives you  enough courage to move closer to the bed where he is now looking at his legs with a horrified expression.

“I… I think we need to call Alphys now” you say carefully. He looks so lost when his eyes finds yours again. He swallows thickly.

“i think that’s a good idea” is all he says.

* * *

”this is so weird” Sans declares suddenly out of the blue. His hushed voice rumbles through his chest and vibrates against your skin. You hum to let him know you’ve heard him, but you’re too far gone in the comfortable sensation of his newly acquired warmth that speaking isn’t exactly an option right now.

It hasn’t been more than ten or maybe fifteen minutes since you hung up with Alphys after a _really_ confusing and chaotic conversation that contained more yelling and laughing that you would have liked. The yelling was Papyrus, the laughing was Undyne, because they were of course right next to Alphys when you called. Saying that you had an “accident” last night and that you need their help immediately is apparently _not_ the way to explain the situation. Undyne seems to think that you and Sans had some kind of sexual mishap. You didn’t correct that assumption before you hung up, but your cheeks still burn in embarrassment every time you think about it. Why does her mind always go there?

“i feel squishy” Sans tells you after a short silence, “squishy and fragile. how can you stand to be like this all the time?” You let a small sigh escape your mouth before you force yourself to move your head from underneath his chin back to the pillow so you can find his eyes.

It’s weird, you’ll admit that much. You are so used to seeing his normal bony face and you have grown to love the uniqueness of his eyes, those black eye sockets lit up by small white pearls. You mastered the art of reading his emotions in how those small pearls light up or dims down, because his facial expressions were limited if compared to those of a human.

Now your eyes meet normal human eyes and look over a face that’s shows so much emotion you don’t even know what to do with it. And even though the blue color of his irises is identical to the color of his magic, they are still foreign. They still don’t belong to the Sans you know.

“You are not fragile babe” you mumble to him, forcing a smile to your face. He doesn’t need to see your own struggle to accept this new change, not while he’s so busy being bummed about it himself. You get why he’s freaked out about turning into a human. If it had been the other way around and you had turned into a skeleton, you are not sure you would be have been able to stop screaming.

“feels like it” he says, lifting an arm up to look at the smooth skin and the tiny hairs that stands up, reacting to the colder air above the blankets. “one poke and it feels like this skin will just break.”

“Do I break when you touch me?” you ask him.

“no” he admits reluctantly. He lets his arm flop down to rest on his stomach and turns his face away a little, clearly sulking. You lift yourself up on an elbow and lean over him, slowly reaching out to let a few fingers run over the skin on his forearm. He shudders a little at the feeling.

“See? You are fine” you say and let your entire hand stroke up over his arm. The skin is getting colder. “I know it feels weird and you hate it, but Alphys is on the way and she’ll find out what’s going on.” He groans and moves the arm you are stroking so he can rub his face with his hand. He stops almost immediately after starting, frowning before cursing and dropping the arm again. It still feels weird for him to touch himself then.

“that’s what you get for trying to be the hero” he mutters, probably mostly to himself. You know he isn’t mad about having saved you. God knows what that attack could have done to you if it messed Sans up this much.

“Babe” you sigh, cuddling against him again. The arm you are resting on automatically moves to wrap around your shoulder. It makes you smile into his neck. Some things just never change.

“You are not looking at this in the right way” you tell him. Your smile turns into a grin when you feel him get curious. His body tenses up just a little bit and he turns his head to try and look at your face. You look up through your eyelashes at him and slowly blink. A red blush instantly appears on his face.

That’s so weird. You’re so used to seeing his blush being blue, because it’s his magic and not really blood showing his emotions. But now it’s blood and it’s red and it’s so weird.

“oh” he says hoarsely.

“You are always asking me if it feels different when two humans have sex than when we do…” you say softly, sliding your body closer to his. It’s still amazing to feel just how well you fit together now. You did before too, but now there isn’t any of the blunt edges and hard bones you are so used to. It’s all just soft and _yielding_. The fact that everything about him you have come to love and crave so much is gone should freak you out more, but to be honest, right now all you can think about are all the possibilities this change provides.

“is that something…” he clears his throat awkwardly, “you want?” You shrug.

“Not if you don’t want to experiment with it. I mean, I’m perfectly fine with what we do normally.” He makes a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat. “What?” you ask him, “You don’t believe me?”

“no i believe you. no one makes sounds like that if they’re not enjoying themselves, but…” He looks down towards his stomach, “it just seems like your hand and your words aren’t agreeing that much.” You suddenly realize your hand has been sliding over his lower stomach, feeling the flex of muscles under the soft skin while he was speaking.

You quickly pull your hand away, hiding it underneath your body. Your face flames up. “Sorry!” you quickly say before you hide your face by pressing it into his shoulder.

“don’t be” he says. He reaches out and digs your hand out again, instantly weaving your fingers together. “it felt kinda nice” he admits silently. He’s watching your fingers play with each other when you look up again. “it just feels so different” he tells you.

“In what way?” you ask. He turns around to lie on his shoulder, making your head fall down on the pillow again. He lets go of your hand so he can slide his own down your arm and over your naked shoulder. His fingers run over your collarbones, the touches feather-light. It makes you lean your head back with a sigh.

“it’s difficult to describe” he finally says. He’s exploring your neck now. “i could feel you before too. i thought i could feel you just like you felt me but…” His fingers run over your cheeks and down behind your ears. “your skin is so soft and warm. i’ve never touched anything this soft before.”

Your eyes flutter close when he digs a hand into your hair, letting it move through the strands slowly, savoring the feeling. His other hand moves down to your collarbones again, lingering just a second on your chin before it dips lower. He ignores your chest in favor of running his fingers over your stomach. He always does that. He have always been so fascinated about your body, but especially your stomach and how soft it is. He once explained that it was because he didn’t have one and it was funny to think about all that stuff hanging together around such a small bone.

His touches are electric, sending sparks out through your limbs. They have always felt unbelievably good, but it seems like they’ve turned even better now. You hate to think that it’s because of the change. Or maybe it’s just because of all the careful attention he is directing towards exploring your body with his new fingers. Yeah, that sounds right.

“touching you now makes everything tingle” he whispers with half-lidded eyes. He seems so far gone, caught up in awe and curiosity.

“Is that good?” you manage to ask him. You don’t even try to hide how breathless you are.

“it’s amazing” he answers, his voice dipping lower. His eyes flicker up to your face that’s painted red and they linger on your lips. When hesitation and nervousness flashes across his face you understand why instantly.

“It’s okay” you whisper to him. Your hands slide up over his shoulders and land in the thick hair that’s now on top of his head. That’s going to take a while to get used to.

“i don’t know how to…” His voice bleeds out and the pained expression from before invades his face again. When he tries to turn his face away you stop him instantly, forcing his face back towards you gently with your hands. You slide your thumbs over his cheeks.

“I don’t care” you tell him, smiling a little, “I’ll teach you if you want.” He nods and swallows, his eyes flickering down to your lips again.

You feel a nervous flutter in your chest. This is going to be weird for you too. All of this already feels weird. You _know_ that it’s Sans above you, but somehow it still feels like you are cheating on him with someone else. You know you have to get past this somehow, that you can’t survive for more than a week without touching him or kissing him. You need to work this out together.

You pull him down a little, lifting your head to meet him halfway. You share a brief nervous look before your lips touch and then the world vanishes around you.

 

_**TBC...** _

* * *

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)


	2. THE DICK IN “MADJICK”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, calling Alphys in the early hours of the morning might not have been the best idea. Now you have to convince Papyrus that you aren’t cheating on his brother, find a way to explain the situation to Alphys without sounding like a maniac, and make sure Sans is not losing his shit over everything. And did you seriously just call Undyne ‘fish face’?

**Day/kink 2 - Naked kisses**

**MUSIC SUGGESTION:** **["Worst part is over" by Anna Abreu feat Redrama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdf2I9eU-0o)**

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE.](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/139778330256/transformed-the-dick-in-madjick)  
**

* * *

His lips are velvet soft, smooth and a bit too dry, but they feel amazing against yours anyway. His touches are hesitant at first and he flinches away for a split-second when your lips meet, but he moves back immediately, pressing against you with more enthusiasm.

It is clear that he has no idea what to do. You try to guide him by leaning back and tilting your head so your lips run over each other more naturally. You open your mouth a bit, letting his upper lip fall into your mouth and you slowly run your tongue over it to wet it. He shudders in your arms and takes a deep breath.

You let yourself separate from him and look into his eyes. They are so beautiful, you notice, not just a simple blue, but a complicated mix of nuances laced together to create a color you have never seen before. You watch them search your face, watches as a pink tongue dabs out to lick over his lips, like he is tasting your kiss. He takes another deep breath and when he closes his eyes you tilt your chin up to catch his lips in another kiss.

This time he seems to get the basic movements you are making with your mouth and he copies you. You grow a little bolder when he does and move to slide your hands from his neck down over his back, feeling his new muscles twitch under your touch. You don’t move lower than his shoulder blades, not wanting him to feel too overwhelmed right now.

You know it must be quite confusing to suddenly have hundreds of nerve endings that he didn’t have before. Sometimes touches can even get too much for you and you are used to your body, so you can’t even begin to imagine how he must feel.

You don’t really know how much he was able to feel before. You just know his magic was what kept his body together and made it function, giving it all the things a normal human body have. It made him breathe without lungs, made him able to eat without having a stomach, made him blush without blood, made him crave touch without skin, and it made him able to feel your touch when you held his hand or kissed his face.

When you first started dating, you had to figure out ways to make things that two humans wouldn’t have problem doing, work for you, like kissing without him having lips and sex without him having the human parts for it. It never really became a problem for you though. It was easy to be intimate with him. He made it easy. Every time something bordered on awkward he would just crack a joke and you would laugh together and try something new out afterwards. You have never felt like you were missing out on anything and you were more than happy with how things were before.

It worked so well, but now you both have to figure out how to do things differently, how to make this work too.

For you it is a little easier. You have been with another human before. You just have to get used to the fact that Sans is different. For him it is a completely new experience. Not only is his body different from the one he is used to, but your body probably feels different too.

The second kiss dissolves into breathing against each other. You can feel heat rising to your cheeks when you notice just how squashed together you are. Your chests are so close together that you are having trouble figuring out where you stop and he starts.

Sans looks like he’s about to have a heart attack. His breathing is heavy and you notice that his hands are shaking where they have curled around the pillow under your head.

“Are you still alive?” you ask him silently. His nod is almost non-existent. “Too much?”

“i… i don’t know” he whispers. He lets himself rest his head against your shoulder and he breathes out loudly, hiding his face in your hair. “sorry. it just feels so weird.” Your heart squeezes together, but you stubbornly will the hurt away. This has nothing to do with you! You knew it had to be weird for him.

You wrap him up in a hug and press a chaste kiss to his temple. “It’s okay babe” you whisper to him, “We don’t have to do anything. We can just stay here and relax if you want to.” He nods into your shoulder.

“when will alphys be here?” he mumbles into your hair.

“She said she needed to go get some stuff at work before she would come, so maybe in an hour? Maybe less?” you answer. He doesn’t respond, just sighs. You feel so bad for him.

You just keep lying against each other for a while. You don’t speak, but just keep letting him know you are there by caressing his skin and pressing soft kisses into his hair.

During the silence you try to think of a solution, or an explanation. How are you supposed to explain this to Alphys? You never saw who attacked you, or what it was they used to attack you with. You’re not sure she can even figure out what the hell did this. How is it even possible? Is it something monster related?

“Hey babe” you call softly after almost an entire hour have gone by. Sans answers you with a sleepy grunt. “Maybe we should get up and get dressed before they get here.” He groans in response, and despite looking like someone who would much rather just sleep until this problem goes away by itself, he rolls off you and hides himself in the blankets instead.

“Come on lazybones” you laugh as you sit up and swing your legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up, you go over to the dresser to find something for you two to wear. You don’t actually have much clothes here and those you have are all lying in the pile of laundry in the corner, so you decide to just steal some of Sans’. You’re sure he won’t mind it.

You throw something over on the bed for him without really thinking about what and then jump into the sweatpants and the t-shirt you snagged for yourself. When you are in the middle of tying the strings on the pants around your hips you hear a hesitating hum coming from the bed.

Sans is holding the t-shirt you threw over to him up in front of him and he is looking at it like he doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh or do both.

The t-shirt he is holding up is obviously a few sizes too small for him now. “Oh…” is all you can manage to say. Your eyes flicker over to the other pair of shorts you had thrown him and you can already see that those won’t fit him either. Well, that is… interesting.

“How about I go see if Pap has something in his closet that fits you?” you offer. Sans makes a face and throws the t-shirt on the floor before he dramatically flops down into the mountain of pillows again with a groan.

“what makes you think i can fit his clothes? he’s all bones too” he says.

“Well, because Pap is taller than you and he needs a larger size in clothes so his shirts and pants fits his length” you answer. Sans makes another face, this time a thoughtful one, like he can’t believe he hadn’t thought about that himself. He waves a hand at you and just grunts something un-hearable. You guess it means “whatever”.

You leave the room and walk across the hall to Papyrus’ room. It seems just as clean and pristine as it always is when you enter. The bed is perfectly made, the sheets are straight and unwrinkled. The action figures that takes up the entire space on the desk are all standing in perfect straight rows and even the carpet covering the floor doesn’t have a single thread that’s not combed to lie straight on the floor. All the books on the shelf is sorted by height, color and theme. There’s only one book that’s not put into the perfectly arranged bookshelf, and that’s the one lying on the bedside table. You don’t even have to look at it to know it’s Fluffy Bunny, his favorite. It never leaves that spot, not unless it’s in Sans’ hands and he’s reading out loud from it. It’s one of those rituals the brothers have that you have never understood.

You go over to the closet and open the door, finding neat rows of clothes on hangers hanging from the racks inside. The sides are filled with labelled shelves that is again filled with neatly folded clothes. You might think Papyrus have some kind of OCD when you first see his room, but the truth is that he’s just likes order very much. He always says that order creates a calm mind and a calm mind is important for a royal guardsman to have.

Shaking your head fondly while you think about the taller skeleton, you pick out what looks like a pair of pants in a soft material and a shirt with long sleeves from the shelves. When you hold it up in front of you you have to declare yourself at a loss. You have no idea if this will fit Sans, but it’s the best you can find. Everything else Pap has made some kind of “adjustments” to and not all the adjustments are necessary or all that well made.

You step out of the closet and use your hip to close the door again.

The second you step out into the hallway again you hear the front door get kicked in. A whirlwind of bones and a red scarf comes crashing into the hallway and Papyrus right out shrieks when he sees you before he almost falls over in his eagerness to hurry over to you.

“HUMAN!” he bellows, “WHERE IS MY BROTHER? WHAT HAPPENED TO SANS?!” You step away just as he crashes into the wall next to you and you wince a bit in sympathy. That must have hurt his jaw, but Papyrus seems to ignore it in favor or righting himself and then grabbing your shoulders.

“He’s okay Pap, calm down” you say, patting his forearms in what you hope is a comforting gesture. That is of course the moment Sans decides to call your name from his room and Papyrus is off before you can stop him, spurred on by his brother’s voice.

“Pap no, wait!” you call after him, but it’s too late. Papyrus barges through the door and is suddenly face to face with a still very human looking Sans that’s sitting naked on his bed with an expression of pure horror on his face.

Papyrus spins around two seconds later and snaps his jaw closed with a loud sound. He closes the door again before he turns to you, a stern look invading his eyes.

“Why is there a naked human in my brother’s bed, y/n?” he asks you with a voice that’s so uncharacteristically calm that it sends chills up your spine. He’s pointing accusingly to the door he just closed.

“God, Pap it’s not what it looks like, I swear!” you say too quickly, reaching out towards him, “Please just let us explain before you draw the wrong conclusions.” Papyrus studies your face with narrowed eyes before he stands up in his full height and looks down on you. You suddenly feel like a kid that’s about to get scolded.

“Very well human” he announces, “I will listen. But do please explain rather quickly. I still need to find my brother!”

“Okay” you breathe, “Okay, but can you go wait in the kitchen? I need to…” His eyes narrow again and he glances to the clothes you are still holding in your arms. “Pap, please?”

“just do as she says bro” Sans says from the other side of the door. You hear the lock click the second before Papyrus tries to open the door again.

“Brother?” he calls, “Are you in there with the human?”

“eh… yeah” Sans answers. He’s clearly feeling very uncomfortable.

“You are aware of y/n keeping a naked human in there then?” Papyrus asks. You fight the urge to facepalm.

“yeah i am. please bro, can you go wait for us? we’ll come out in a few.”

“Of course brother! Anything for you!” Papyrus doesn’t even spare you a glance before he walks away and straight to the front door again. You can hear him yelling at someone out there. When Undyne’s voice yells back you feel your stomach sink a little. Oh goodie. He brought both of them here then. You are sure Sans will love that.

You shake yourself out of your thoughts and go over to knock on the door softly. “Babe? It’s me. Pap is gone.” The door clicks open and Sans’ face pops into view. He looks like he’s having trouble holding himself together. You rush forward when he reaches out towards you and you gather him up in your arms. He leans his entire weight on you and lets out a strangled sigh.

“Hey, come on lazybones, you need to walk yourself. I can’t carry you” you tell him.

“can’t” is all he says.

“You got over here by yourself, so you can go back too. Come on Sans.” He sighs again and pulls away before he starts wobbling over to the bed. He practically lets himself drop onto the bed the second he’s near enough to do it.

“What’s wrong with your legs?” you ask him concerned, “Do they hurt? Can you feel them?”

“yeah i can feel them” he says, “i can feel too damn much. my body is so fucking heavy now, it hurts to stand up and i can’t keep my balance.”

“Oh” you respond before you take a secret breath in relief. You had thought for a second there that something was really really wrong with him. “Here” you say and hand over the clothes you found, “I think they will fit but… well, try them out. I need to go make sure Pap didn’t drag the entire family here.”

Sans’ head snaps up. “who did he bring?” he asks. That’s pure fear leeching into his voice.

“Uhh… U-undyne?” you answer carefully. You make a face when he groans loudly. “Babe you have to have known she would come too. She and Alphys do live together and we kinda woke Alphys up four hours before they normally get up, so…”

“i know, i know but a guy can hope, can’t he?” Sans just grumbles. “just go make sure they don’t burn something. i’ll… figure this out.” He weakly gestures to the clothes and his legs at the same time before giving you a smile that looks right out painful on his face.

“Okay. Just call if you need me.” You decide to let him figure it out for himself. You can’t hover over him all the time anyway. You both have lives to live, jobs to hold…

Oh shit what will happen when he goes to work?

No, y/n! Keep your focus. Alphys will fix this in no time. No need to look at the dark side before you even know what is happening.

With a deep breath you go to the kitchen. You consider yourself lucky when you only find Undyne and Alphys there standing next to Papyrus.

“Human! Where is my brother?” Papyrus instantly asks you when you come into view.

“He’s just putting on some clothes Pap” you answer, “Listen, guys. I need to tell you something.” All three of them moves closer. You take a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain this.

“So… something... happened, yesterday” you start, “To Sans.”

“WAIT!” Undyne interrupts you, “What kind of story is this? Do I need popcorn or spears?”

“Eh…” you hesitate, “Neither, please?”

“What? So I don’t get to kink shame you _or_ beat someone up? This story already sucks!”

“Undyne, please…” you mumble, feeling blood rush to your face. Why does she always think that all your stories are all about either fights or sex?

“Urgh, fine, tell your lame story” she says.

“Right, so… uhh… someone, eh some _thing_ tried to attack me last night” you start slowly. Undyne brightens up and a dangerous smile stretches across her face. Papyrus and Alphys just looks appropriately concerned, which you appreciate. “I’m okay” you hurry to tell them, “Sans got me out of the way but… he got hit…” Papyrus gasps loudly, “... with whatever it was that was used to attack me and… well, it changed him.”

“Changed him how?” Papyrus asks.

“Yeah, does he have two heads now?” Undyne asks. She seems too excited by this. Alphys seems to think the same because she mumbles Undyne’s name silently and reaches out to put a hand on her arm. Undyne visibly relaxes and you send Alphys a grateful look.

“He’s… well… he’s…” How do you explain this so it can’t be misunderstood?

“Oh just spit it out already!” Undyne interrupts again.

“i’m human” Sans answers for you. He is walking through the door when you look behind you, and you can see how hard he’s trying to walk normally. You step back and slip an arm around his back so he can support himself against you.

The kitchen is deadly silent for several minutes. Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys just stare at you two with huge eyes and open mouths. As the seconds tick by you can feel Sans grow more and more tense against you until the point where you are sure he is going to snap and break something from the tension.

Luckily, Papyrus decides to kill the silence before that happens. “I’m confused” he says. He sounds so vulnerable when his voice is so low, like a kid trapped in something too big for them to handle.

“me too bro” Sans says. You can see that Sans’ voice calms Papyrus down a little, but Papyrus still seems very confused. You understand why.

That’s the moment Undyne snaps and explodes in laughter. “Oh my god!” she shouts. She bends over and hits her knees with her hands, laughing so hard she can hardly breathe. Alphys looks between us all, seemingly so flabbergasted that she can’t speak.

“You look so stupid!” Undyne barks out in between her hysterical laugher. Sans tightens his hold around you and you send Undyne an angry look in response. It just seems to make her laugh harder.

“I always thought you were fat!” she continues, gesturing to Sans’ body, “But you’re so skinny.” Her eyes randomly run over Sans’ body before she breaks down laughing again.

“i’ve told you before, i’m just big boned” Sans mumbles in response. He sounds really hurt. And really uncomfortable. Alphys notices this too and tries to make Undyne stop by mumbling something to her that you can’t hear. Whatever it was that she said just makes Undyne howl louder in laugher. Now even Papyrus seems mortified by her reaction.

“Of course he’s uncomfortable Al!” Undyne says, “He gained a bunch of weight overnight. That would make _anyone_ feel uncomfortable.” She grins to you, like she expects you to laugh with her, but when you feel Sans sag against you, defeated and clearly way past his tolerance for how much he can take, something in you breaks.

“Hey, fish face! Shut the fuck up right now or I’ll break your teeth!” you growl at her. You have never _ever_ raised your voice at her before and the harshness in your voice seems to finally get through to her, because she sobers up instantly and her laugh dies in her throat.

“I… I was just…”

“Save it” you snap at her, “Get out of here. He doesn’t need your shit right now.” She shares a look with Papyrus and Alphys before she moves over to the door leading to the living room. Her gaze lingers on Sans for a moment, but he refuses to look at her. His face is closed off, his lips tight and his eyes clearly shining with withheld tears. Damn, this really got to him. You’ve never seen him react like this before, no matter how cruel the things people said about him was. He could always shake them off with a grin and a pun. But he looks ready to go hide away underneath his bed for the rest of his life right now. What happened to him? Is it just because his body is different now? Does he feel insecure like this? Does he really hate being human that much?

“I’m sorry” Undyne mumbles before she vanishes. You sigh in relief and tug Sans closer to you, but he pulls away completely when you move and wobbles over to sit down on a chair instead.

What…?

“pap, go keep an eye on her, ‘kay?” he tells Papyrus. Papyrus goes with just a nod and leaves the three of you behind.

“fix this” Sans says to Alphys the second Papyrus is out of sight.

“I-I need to d-do some te…”

“do it” Sans interrupts her, “i don’t care what, just do it.”

“O-okay.” Alphys puts the bag she has been holding in a death grip in her hands on the table and clicks it open to reveal a lot of medical looking equipment. “I need y-you to tell me what h-happened” she says as she picks up something you don’t even know what it is. It looks like a camera, but with a weird screen in front of the lens.

Sans sighs loudly and rips his shirt off, clearly knowing what Alphys wants to do. While she aims the weird camera thing towards him, he starts telling her about yesterday.

* * *

“W-well” Alphys finally says after she has been silent for almost thirty minutes where she has just been looking at her laptop, “I don’t know exactly what happened to you, but it’s clear that whatever it was that h-hit you? It forcefully changed the part of your soul that defines how you look?”

“What?” you ask, “Magic can do that?”

“no” Sans answers you before Alphys can. He’s looking over Alphys’ shoulder at her screen with a grim expression. He’s rubbing the arm Alphys took a blood sample from.

“Then what?” you ask irritated. Do you really have to right out ask them what the hell is going on?

“W-well, normally it wouldn’t be able to, b-but…” Alphys says before she points to something on the screen in front of her. Sans groans loudly and walks over to dump himself on a chair.

“god damn madjicks” he mutters under his breath.

“What are Madjicks?” you ask confused.

“A very old type of monster with mage-like magic powers” Undyne answers. She’s leaning against the doorframe when you turn towards her voice. “There aren’t many left. Most of them got wiped out in the war before we got locked up down under.” She moves from the doorframe and walks over to look briefly at the computer. It’s clear that she understands very little of what’s on the screen, but something makes a flash of recognition travel over her face.

“Yeah that’s a Madjick alright” she says before straightening up again. You’re getting really curious about what’s on that screen, but for some reason Sans didn’t want you to look, so you kept yourself in line.

“How can they have the power to change someone’s species?” you ask her. She sounds like she knows a lot about them.

“It’s complicated” she says, but when you give her a bitch face she sighs and continues, “They were the only monster that got trained by the human mages back when humans knew how to do magic. They know magic that no other monster know. Human soul magic. Most of them snatched up a soul during the war so they have the power of both a human and a monster soul, which makes them able to use what they’ve learned from the mages. They’re more than capable of this.”

“Okay. That makes sense… somehow” you mumble before letting out a sigh. “But why? Why would they try to hurt me? Or change me or whatever?”

“some monsters still have trouble forgiving humans” Sans answers before anyone else can open their mouths, “and they kinda look down upon monsters that’s in relationships with humans.”

“Look down upon? I think it’s a little more than that if they’re willing to attack me just because we’re together.”

“not all monsters are as kind as we are babe” he reminds you.

“And the Madjicks kinda lost their mind a long time ago. Side-effect of being able to live forever” Undyne says with a shrug, “They mostly lived around the core in the Underground.  It had enough magic to soothe their needs so they didn’t bother anyone that stayed away from them. It’s why we didn’t bother doing anything about them. As long as they behaved I had orders to just let them be.”

“But if they had human souls, couldn’t you have escaped a long time ago?” you ask, turning your gaze towards Alphys who’s strangely silent.

“N-no” she answers silently, “The souls they absorbed couldn’t be used to b-break the barrier. We tried. Human souls were useless for that purpose once they got absorbed. That’s why A-asgore never absorbed the souls he collected.”

You sigh deeply. Rubbing your hands over your face, you try to get all this new information to make sense in your head.

“Okay, so a Madjick attacked me because I’m dating Sans” you say, mostly to yourself, “But why not try to just kill me? Why try to change me?” You look up with a snap when a thought invades your mind. “Wait, what would have happened if it had hit me? Would it even have changed me?”

Sans shrugs. “maybe. maybe not. hard to say.”

“I think it was just trying to mess with you” Undyne says, “Madjicks are crazy, remember? Who knows why it did it.”

“Okay okay” you just say. This is getting way too weird for you to handle. “So what do we do about Sans’, eh… condition?”

“Find the Madjick that did it and make it change him back” Undyne says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“How? I didn’t even see it’s face” you ask. Undyne gives you a devilish grin and straightens up even more. She looks almost dangerous as she stares down at you with a strange sort of authority.

“You’re talking to the Captain of the Royal Guard punk” she says, “I got an army of monsters at my back. I’ll find it.” As far as you know the Royal Guard was somewhat disbanded when the monsters escaped the Underground. Guess that’s not true.

“And how are you going to make it turn him back?” you ask her, unimpressed.

“I got ways to persuade people” she just says before she materializes a spear in her hand. You hold your hands up in surrender. You’re not even going to ask what that means.

“Okay okay! Please put that away before you poke out an eye” you tell her, nodding to the spear. It vanishes with a plop a second later, but she does sigh like it’s the hardest thing for her to do.

“so what? i’m just supposed to sit here and wait?” Sans asks.

“Yep. Let the professionals handle this” Undyne says. She turns towards Alphys. “Pack up nerd, we have work to do!” All Alphys does is close the laptop in front of her and stand up. Undyne instantly pick her up and turns towards the door. She finds Papyrus standing there, looking nervous and eager at the same time.

“What can I do to help?” he asks her. She’s clearly very uncomfortable with that question, but she lights up in a bright smile a moment later and she punches Papyrus’ shoulder with a laugh. It makes Papyrus crash into the other side of the doorframe and he winces slightly before trying to subtly rub his shoulder. He doesn’t say anything about the punch.

“You stay here and make sure your brother doesn’t get himself into more trouble while we’re away, okay?” Papyrus nods eagerly and marches right over to Sans’ side.

“Later, nerds!” Undyne yells before she drags Alphys out of the door. It slams behind them.

You turn around slowly, not knowing what to do with yourself. You find Papyrus and Sans looking at you, Sans with a tired expression and Papyrus with a huge smile that’s just a little too stiff to be genuine.

“so…” Sans says. You swallow.

“Eh…” you say, trying to find something to break the tense atmosphere in the kitchen, “Who wants pancakes for breakfast?” Your offer hangs in the air for a few beats before Papyrus explodes into enthusiastic cheers. You give Sans a shrug when your eyes meet and receive a small smile in return.

“sounds great babe” he says before lifting himself off the chair to go stop Papyrus from destroying the fridge where he is pulling all sorts of not-pancake-related things out onto the kitchen disk.

You stare at the scene for a second, trying to strangle the flutter of nervous energy in your belly. You are following Sans with your eyes as he awkwardly stumbles around the kitchen, half-heartedly guiding Papyrus. It’s going to be okay. This will fix itself in no time. He’ll be changed back into a monster in no time and get his confidence back and everything will go back to normal.

You’re going to be okay.

Right?

 

**_TBC..._ **

* * *

Come have a chat with us on Tumblr:  
  
Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask) \- CAM'S [MASTERLIST LINK](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/139712838122/transformed-masterlist)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask) \- RII'S [MASTERLIST LINK](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/139614476261/transformed-humansans-master-list)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you can't wait for the updates of this story or just want to know more, check out our Tumblrs and/or the Masterlists via the links up above ^^ The masterlists contains all links, summaries, titles and dates for posting and will be edited if we are for some reason unable to post on time. 
> 
> And sometimes we even post teasers for the chapters and we are happy to answer any questions you have.


	3. LITTLE DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans’ new body comes with all sorts of new overwhelming needs and he does his best to ignore every single one of them, until one day he simply can’t stand it any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're ready for some sins! Because this is where Rii and I pop our smut-cherry. This is the first time both of us have ever tried writing real NSFW. 
> 
> Just a short note: this chapter is written from Sans' POV and will be in 3rd person. If you enjoy this as much as we did when we were writing, we're beyond happy! 
> 
> Anyway... We hope you like it! Enjoy!

**Day/kink 3 - Masturbation**

**MUSIC SUGGESTION:[Tulips by Christopher ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Jacq8ijWyA)**

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE.](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/140075904686/transformed-little-death)   
**

* * *

Three weeks.

It had been almost three weeks since Sans turned and y/n had been shying away from him for exactly two weeks, six days, 23 hours and 19 minutes.

Yeah, he counted it, because he is just _that_ desperate.

It’s not like it’s that big of a deal. He understands that his new “body” might freak her out. Hell, more than half of the time it freaks _him_ out. All these new things he needs to learn are just right out exhausting. Even walking had been a challenge. His point of gravity had changed and that just messed things up in his head, but then there were the whole “figuring out how to balance on two lumps of meat instead of just bones”-thing. It was hard work but he figured it out pretty quickly.

The thing that he just can’t _deal with_ is the insane and completely ridicules _needs_ this body has. Eating is something he _has_ to do now, regularly, and he has to think about what he puts into his mouth too, because, like for example, drinking ketchup straight from the bottle like he used to do? _BAD_ idea. Never _ever_ again. And when the food comes out again? So gross. He didn’t have that problem in his normal body and thank fuck for that. He could have died happily without experiencing that.

But even that isn’t the worst thing. No the worst thing is actually the body itself. Its reactions is so far from anything he ever had to deal with before. His normal body could feel things too, sure, but being in this body felt like being on LSD or something. _Everything_ gives him some kind of reaction. The cold air outside? His new skin starts wrinkling together and gets bumps all over it. Sitting next to the fireplace and reading? He starts to sweat. Even running his fingers over the pages of the book he’s reading makes his skin tingle and makes the tiny hairs on his arms stand up.

And then there are the situations like _these_.

Y/n has for some reason decided that Wednesday is the perfect day to have a sleepover with Papyrus, despite the fact that she has to go to work tomorrow. Sans didn’t even think about saying no when she called and told him her plans. If it made her and his brother happy at the same time, then he is more than happy to deal with the giggles, the blanket fort taking up all the space in the living room and even the re-re-re-watching of Metatton’s latest drama movie.

That's all fine. He had signed up for that when he said “sounds like fun”. What he hadn’t signed up for is her running around in that ridicules sleep outfit Pap got for her birthday. It is a top with a print of the ribcage of a human skeleton and small shorts covered in tiny bones with the words “Wanna ride my bones?” written right across her ass. Sans is sure Papyrus doesn’t even know what that pun means, that he had just picked it out because she is dating Sans. Undyne sure as hell laughed her ass off when y/n held it up in front of them with a flabbergasted expression. And her wearing the outfit usually isn’t a big deal. He has even laughed at the pun a couple of times himself.

But now? She is lifting herself up on her tiptoes, trying to reach the top cabinet where Papyrus keeps the popcorn. Her shirt is riding up _just_ enough for Sans to get a glimpse of her bare stomach and her butt clenches up, becoming firm and rounder and something in him just _snaps._ It feels like all the blood running around in his new body literally drains out of him, and straight down to one single point that starts burning with a fiery passion that could out-match Alphys’ when she talks about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

“mmmmmh babe?” he calls her quietly, trying to swallow through the large lump that has suddenly collected in his throat. What is up with that anyway? So weird.

She turns around to face him, holding a package of micro popcorn between her teeth because both of her hands is still stuffed into the cabinet. She lifts an eyebrow at him in question when he just keeps staring at her and when she makes a small questioning noise in the back of her throat something tightens up inside him and he suddenly can’t remember what he wanted to say.

“eh i’m… i want to…” he sighs and desperately tries to find something to say instead to cover up his mishap, “i think i’m going to take a shower before joining you.” She tilts her head, narrowing her eyes. He knows she can see that he’s flustered about something, this damn body doesn’t hide anything at all, but she still just nods and goes back to looking for whatever it is she's looking for.

He walks away, trying to keep his eyes off the way her hips move as she shifts the weight on her feet. He almost chokes on a groan and hurries out to the bathroom where he slams the door shut a little harder than necessary and then he locks it, just for good measure. Just to be sure.

He leans his forehead against the cool wall just next to it and tries to breathe past the fire burning in him.

God damn it! It's the third time this happens this week. Normally he wouldn’t have had a problem with just going over and letting her help him out with his problem, but she has been so distant the past few weeks. She will barely hug him and every time she stays over, or he goes to her place for the night, Papyrus is always there and she always end up sleeping on the couch with him after having fallen asleep to something playing on the TV.

It almost feels like she is disgusted by him now, that she doesn’t want to even touch him and hell, he understands why perfectly. It’s the exact same reason that he hasn't just taken care of the problem himself when it arouses (ha-ha).

He doesn’t want to _touch_ . This body… It still doesn’t feel like _him_ and sometimes it sure as hell feels like he’s just riding along inside someone else. That little new “friend” he has acquired sure has its own life and it doesn’t care about timing or being inappropriate. If something tickles its fancy, it stands up to attention and gives exactly zero fucks to what Sans thinks about it.

Being human is so _hard_ (ha fucking ha).

It had been fine, tolerable even, if it hadn’t been so damn difficult to make it go away again. Each time it happens it takes longer and longer to will it away, until it reached a point where it never really does. At first he had just had to think about Papyrus and the problem was solved.

When he reached the 6th time and he tried his “think about my brother” method to make it go away and it _hadn’t_ ? He was ready to throw himself out of a window. He felt so fucking dirty and pathetic and it took a long time for him to convince himself that it was _not_ because he thought Papyrus was hot, but just because y/n wouldn’t get the fuck out of his head for long enough for it to disappear.

Then it had started to outright _hurt._ Literally hurt. The pressure and the heat all just became too much and he had actually cried from frustration that time, looking at that sad piece of meat that just wouldn’t stop being so damn rock hard.

He just can’t handle two hours of that again. He seriously can’t. He has to suck it up and just get it over with. Hell, he has spent plenty time “researching” when he first started dating y/n. He knows how human men works, what he needs to do. He just has to get over himself.

A feeling of dread settles over him when he starts to undress. He feels a fear so strong that it almost matches the one he had felt back when the resets kept happening and he had to stop himself from forcefully restraining his brother when Papyrus went out to “battle the human”, which almost always ended with Papyrus dead and Sans sitting on the floor in the Judgment Hall, feeling himself turn to dust.

He shakes himself, willing those memories away and steps into the shower. He can handle this. He has been through worse. This is not a big deal. Humans do this all the time. Hell, he used to do this before too, just in a slightly different way. It isn’t anything new.

The water feels cold against his hot skin when he turns it on and he turn the heat up until it almost matches that of his skin. Once he finds a comfortable temperature he sighs and leans his head back, letting the stream of water hit his face.

Getting the actual courage touch himself is harder than he thought it would be. His hand shakes when he places it against his stomach and it freeze there when his stomach muscles jump under his touch.

It’s still so weird for him. Having skin, muscles… It feels like touching someone else, and yet _he_ still feels it, he still feels his stomach against his fingers and his fingers against his stomach.

He slowly slides the hand down his body, shivering under it. The skin is so smooth when it gets covered in water, just like y/n’s always gets when they shower together. It feels so warm, almost scalding. He feels like he’s burning up on the outside now too.

The first hesitating touch to his dick almost makes him slip and fall. He has to steady himself against the wall with his upper arm and use the hand to smack over his mouth, killing the almost scream-like groan that tears out of his throat.

Holy. _Shit._

His grip turns firmer and more confident as he tightens his fist around his dick and when he carefully drags his hand back and then pulls it forward again he’s sure he’s about to pass out. It has _never_ felt like that before when he had pleasured himself in his old body. Sure it had felt good, but not good like _this_.

Every single movement of his hand sends sparks of electricity through his body. His skin begins to buzz wildly, his legs starts wobbling and he just _can’t stop himself._ He keeps moving his hand back and forth, keeping his eyes squeezed tightly together and he just waits for the tide wave that is building inside him to tip over so he can ride it down.

Oh it feels _so good._ He bites down on his lip to keep his sounds in and he uses the hand that had covered them to run over his head and down his neck. He moves it lower, over his chest and flinches when a sweet ache shoots through his body from his nipples. Oh so that's what that feels like. Now he gets why y/n always flinches like that when he touches her breasts.

For each second that passes the pressure inside him builds. It just keeps getting more and more powerful until he’s certain he will explode if he keeps going.

He keeps going, suddenly so far gone that he doesn’t care what happens when the pressure gets too much for his body to handle. He thinks of y/n and the long lines of her body, the way her ass clenched when she reached for the popcorn and the sight of her slightly hardened nipples through the thin fabric of her top, the swell of her breasts and how they had felt against his naked chest that morning after he had changed, the feeling of her lips against his… She’s so damn perfect and he loves her so much, so fucking much he can’t contain it...

His knees give out when he comes and he falls to the floor, tasting blood on his tongue. He bit his lip so hard that it split under his teeth, just to make sure that he couldn’t possibly make a sound louder than a groan. He really hopes y/n and Papyrus can’t hear him in the living room.

He struggles to make his lungs unfold again as he paints hot white stripes across the shower floor. A second later he finally rips fresh air into his lungs and he watches the only evidence of his sins disappear down the drain, feeling the aftershocks of pleasure ripple through his muscles.

Is he dying? His body is going crazy and he doesn’t know how it feels for humans when they die, but he’s sure the heart in his chest stopped beating for almost a minute there. God he hope he didn’t just kill himself. That is such a powerful experience and he just _has_ to feel it again.

After a minute of irrational panic he calms down enough to flop over to lean against the wall. His body is relaxed now, to the point where it is almost impossible to move. His muscles feel absolutely liquefied and his skin is still buzzing softly, still incredibly sensitive.

“that…” he whispers to himself, “was _amazing._ ” Why had he even been scared of this before? He seriously can’t remember. His brain has shorted out.

It takes him ten minutes to regain some kind of control over his body. He manages to stand up and actually wash himself down quickly before cutting off the water and getting out to dry himself. He feels almost giddy as he drives the soft towel over his skin and he catches a glimpse of his own stupid smile in the mirror. As freaky as it is to see himself as a human, he likes the strange kinda glow that has showed up in his eyes. Is this what humans calls the “afterglow”? He actually likes that. It looks good on him.

Walking into his bedroom to find something to wear is difficult. He has to go past the living room where y/n and Papyrus are already glued to the screen, watching Metatton overreact to something that has happened a second before his eyes found the TV. Sans has to force himself to walk steadily so y/n and Papyrus doesn’t notice something is different. He’s not sure if he actually manages to walk normally like he wants to, but neither of them notice him passing by, so it doesn't really matter.

He settles for one of the new t-shirts Undyne had gotten him the day after his turn, as a way of saying sorry for being a dick. It says “I consider myself PUN-sexual” across the chest and he loves it to death. A soft pair of sleep pants is put on without much thought before he walks in to join his two favorite people in the world, in front of the TV. Y/n have already made a spot for him in the blanket fort, right next to her. His smile falters a little when he notice that she has left him more space than her and Papyrus have together, but he chooses to ignore the stab of hurt in his chest and he drops down on the pillows she has put out for him.

She turns her eyes towards him when he stretches out close to her side and a smile widens on her face when she sees the goofy expression on his face.

“Why are you smiling like that?” she asks him in a whisper. He shrugs and steals half of the blanket she has over her body so he can get even closer to her. When she doesn’t move away he figures that she’s okay with him being this close right now. He’s really happy about that. For some reason the thought of not being allowed to cuddle with her right now makes him want to cry.

“just thought about you babe” he answer her truthfully. She coos at him and calls him cute before she flashes that price-winning smile at him that would normally force him to his knees. God she’s so cute. How has he ever been so lucky?

“SHH!” Papyrus suddenly interrupts them harshly, “Mettaton is about to die for the first time! You can make eyes at each other later!” Sans almost mentions that Mettaton dies five times during this movie and miraculously gets revived each time, so he won’t exactly miss anything just because y/n and him are talking, but she giggles sweetly and gives Papyrus an apologizing half-hug before she turns her attention back to the TV.

Sans figures he can shut up and just enjoy being close to her when she reaches out and weave her fingers together with his.

 

_TBC..._

* * *

Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask) \- CAM'S [MASTERLIST LINK](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/139712838122/transformed-masterlist)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask) \- RII'S [MASTERLIST LINK](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/139614476261/transformed-humansans-master-list)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So, what did you think? Did we do okay? And funny thing, I (Cam) saw a fanart of Sans wearing a t-shirt that said I'm PUN-sexual, and I just couldn't help myself. It was too damn adorable and perfect. Sorry! (Not sorry!)
> 
> If you can't wait for the updates of this story or just want to know more, check out our Tumblrs and/or the Masterlists via the links up above ^^ The masterlists contains all links, summaries, titles and dates for posting and will be edited if we are for some reason unable to post on time.
> 
> And sometimes we even post teasers for the chapters and we are happy to answer any questions you have.


	4. SPACE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really should learn to pay more attention. Well, at least it led to something that you have been craving for weeks.

Day/kink 4 - Blowjob + Face fucking

MUSIC SUGGESTION: **["Play my drum" by Sandra Lyng](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyUqmpxSeaA)**

**READ IT ON TUMBLR[HERE. ](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/post/140262112656/final-transformed-space)  
**

* * *

**Your POV**

You turn around to start setting the table and startle, almost dropping the plates in your hands when you find Sans sitting silently behind you, just watching you. He’s humming quietly along to the music and it seems like he first notices you looking at him when you startle.

“Oh my god!” you exclaim, quickly putting the plates down on the counter before you hold a hand over your rapidly beating heart. “What are you doing here Sans?! Don’t you have You are in actual pain. It had been about four weeks since Sans turned and besides a few hurried hugs and the cuddle session on the first day, you hadn’t been touching each other. Your body desperately needs his touch, but you have been keeping your distance, letting him get comfortable.  
  
The episode with Undyne teasing him on that first day really hit him hard and he hasn't really been himself (pun not intended) ever since. He keeps to himself, avoids touching you. During the second week you just figured that it was because he didn’t want you when he is in that body. And that is okay. You’re not sure you would have been comfortable with it either if you had been the one to change. There is so many new things he has had to learn about himself and every time a new thing appears it just makes him look more and more tired.

You’ve been over every day just because you miss him so much and the only way to get the fire burning in your belly to die a little is when he is around. During the week you’ve noticed that he takes a lot more showers than usual. He must be really disgusted by his human body. Some days he can take up to three showers and his excuse every time is that he feels gross because he sweats now.

You would be lying if you said that that comment didn't hurt a little. Does he think you’re gross too then? Does he get disgusted by you too when it’s a hot day and you sweat? Or after you had sex before he changed and you had sweated? The thought of it makes you want to take at least as many showers as him. It makes you feel unbelievably dirty.

It doesn’t matter. Sans will get back to normal soon and you can just forget this ever happened. Yes. This is what you are going to do: You will just keep cooking until that happens, because cooking makes you think of something else and that means that you don’t focus too much on the white-hot arousal that’s always present between your legs.

Today you are making chicken and noodles. There’s music playing from the living room where you know Pap, Undyne and Alphys are doing something together. You don’t actually know _what_ they’re doing but as long as the apartment doesn’t burn down, you don’t really care. Like with so many other things right now, you just simply can’t find it in yourself to care. All you can think about is the heat inside you, slowly burning you up.

something else to do besides watching me cook?” Your words come out a bit harsh and you flinch at them yourself before quickly muttering an apology to him.

“hey hey hey…” you hear him say as he stands up and comes over to stand behind you. You feel a hand hovering just over your waist, but it never touches you. It makes you feel even worse. “what it is babe? are you mad?” You decide to ignore the voice in your head telling you to give him space and you turn around to press your face into his chest. You stop yourself from putting your arms around him too, allowing him to step away if he wants to.

To your surprise he does the exact opposite. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer, rubbing his face into your hair with a sigh.

“I’m not mad” you mumble into his chest. You move slow when you lift your arms to hold him too. You can hear your blood rushing loudly in your ears when he just snuggles closer to you, almost squeezing you too tightly. Being in his arms again feels like heaven and the faint thump of his heart underneath your ears makes your own heart beat faster. “I’m just… really frustrated. It’s nothing.”

“you sure? didn’t sound like nothing.” You nod.

“Just… please hold me a bit, okay? I just need you close right now.”

“’kay… i can do that.” You stand still for a few minutes, just soaking up his presence, letting it kill some of the intense desire in you.

It has to end, and you know that, but when Sans clears his throat and pulls back a little you still feel a stab of disappointment. “eh… I think the food is burning” he says. You fly out of his embrace instantly to pull the pot with noodles off the stove. The water in the pot is almost gone, but they haven’t exactly burned.

You barely register him moving away from you, putting the table between you again. He looks so uncomfortable when you turn around to put the now water-free noodles on the table. It makes something ugly twist in your stomach. You are so _stupid_ and _weak_. You made him uncomfortable just because you’re needy. You should have better control over yourself.

You avoid his gaze as you put the pot on the table and you call out to the guys in the living room. You can hear them break up whatever it is they were doing and move towards the kitchen as you take the pan with the chicken and put it on a plate. Just as you are putting the plate down on the table Pap comes in with a sour expression on his face. A second later you get why he’s looking like he just sucked on a lemon, because Undyne and Alphys come shuffling into the kitchen, locked in a heated kiss.

“Guys, seriously, get a room” You joke. They pull apart like you had hoped they would and Undyne gives you an shit-eating grin.

“Sure, after dinner” she says, winking at you. Alphys looks so red you worry for a second if she’s feeling alright, but then Undyne nuzzles her nose against Alphys face and Alphys giggles happily. Ugh, they’re so fucking cute together.

“You guys are gross” Papyrus decides to tell them and you agree with him, nodding.

“Well, y/n and Sans aren’t, so we have to be” Undyne points out, her eyes flickering between both of you. She’s clearly making a joke, but you still flinch and feel your heart squeeze together in your chest uncomfortably.

“Heh… yeah sure” you just mumble and look away. Despite just wanting to disappear you force yourself to sit down and eat. You do so quickly, not even tasting the food or even noticing the others sitting down to eat too. You’re done as the first one. When you stand up and reach out to grab the plate Undyne stops you.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. We’ll take care of the dishes.” You nod to her, forcing a smile to appear on your face before you walk out the kitchen, keeping your eyes turned away from Sans.

Undyne asks Sans what the hell is going on between you two the second you’re out of the kitchen and the question makes your heart hurt again.

You walk into your bedroom and throw yourself on the bed. You let out a deep sigh and rub your hands over your face, trying to get yourself together. This shouldn’t be this fucking hard.

* * *

**SANS' POV**

The way y/n flinched when Undyne commented on the lack of closeness between them made something hurt deep inside Sans. It’s clearly something that’s bothering her too and Sans understands why. He’s so different and he has been giving her space. But then he had to be a bonehead and get all clingy just because she wanted him to hug her for a little while. Of course he freaked her out.

She leaves the kitchen after a too quickly eaten dinner and doesn’t even look his way before she’s gone. Undyne is immediately in his face, demanding to know what the hell is going on between them. Sans has to admit he feels a little cornered.

“nothing’s going on” he tries, but the lie is too obvious and the look Undyne, and Alphys too, gives him tells him that they don’t believe him for even one second. “it’s just difficult. with the change.” He gives them a lazy shrug, trying to downplay how much it really bothers him. Some kind of understanding lights up on their faces, but Undyne doesn’t let the subject go.

“What’s difficult? You got new parts, so what? You just have to power through! Being intimate isn’t all about the body. It’s about the souls too!” Sans rolls her eyes at her.

“i _know_ that but we can’t actually do the things we used to before” he says, “i lost my magic too, remember?”

“Who’s saying anything about magic?” she says with a toothy grin. She leans over the table then and points her fork at Sans. “You need to show her your soul _without_ magic. Show her that your feelings haven’t changed just because _you_ have.”

“she knows that!” Sans sighs deeply, “but she still won’t be near me and i don’t want to force her if she doesn’t like me like this.” Undyne gives him what he can only describe as a bitchface.

“Really?” she says, “ _Reeaally?”_

“what?” She shakes her head and shares a look with Alphys.

“I owe you five gold” Undyne tells her before she turns around to trap Sans with her gaze again. She lets out a heavy breath and sounds like she’s just so done with his shit. “It’s amazing how you can be even more thick-skulled as a human than you were as a literal skeleton” she tells him. Another deep breath. “Okay, listen up punk. You need to get your head out of that new ass you’ve gotten yourself and start paying attention. Do you really think y/n doesn’t like you now because you’re _human?_ Like, _seriously_?”

Sans doesn’t know what to say, so he keeps quiet. That’s exactly what he thinks, but Undyne’s tone suggests that that is ridiculous of him to think, so he’s not going to admit it. Well, now when he takes a moment to think about it, maybe it is a bit ridiculous, but he’s still not going to admit it.

“Oh my god, just go in there and talk to her!” Undyne yells at him when he keeps quiet.

“Sans… I think Undyne is right” Papyrus suddenly says. Sans almost falls out of his chair in surprise. He had completely forgotten his brother is here too! “Y/n has been very sad lately and I think that you could make her happy again if you just tell her the truth.”

“it’s not that easy pap” Sans reluctantly says. It’s really not. What if he’s right and she’s disgusted by him now? He can’t stand to hear that. It would break him apart. He would never get through these months as a human without her.

Sans stands up when he sees Undyne get ready for a new pep talk. “how about you just let us be and go do your damn job and find the bastard who did this to me?” he says before he leaves the kitchen, not allowing them to answer him. He hears Undyne mutter “I’m trying but they’re damn hard to find!” but he ignores that too.

He goes straight to the bathroom. His body has been humming with arousal for the past hour. Watching Y/n cook, watching her body move… It makes him so hot and he hates himself for not being able to look away when it happens. Now he’s frustrated, embarrassed and aroused all at the same time. Everything is just too fucking much in this body. Every single emotion makes him feel like he’s about to explode because every emotion have some kind of physical reaction. How do humans live with all this all the time?

Whatever. The only thing in the eternal chaos he’s trapped in that he knows how to fix is the arousal. So that’s what he’s going to do, just like he has been doing for the past week. He’s going to get rid of that damned arousal, even if it kills him. Then maybe he has a chance to figure out how to be the boyfriend he’s supposed to be.

* * *

**YOUR POV**

You’re still lying on your bed when Sans moves past your bedroom on his way to the bathroom. You’re counting the lines on the ceiling, trying to get your body under control again. A few minutes after the bathroom door closes you hear the water being turned on and you sigh to yourself. Of course he would need another shower after dinner. God forbid just washing your hands after you’ve eaten.

No, stop it y/n. It’s not his fault.

Undyne, Alphys and Papyrus appear in your door just as you’re about to get up and go join them to try and distract yourself from your self-pity.

“Hey guys” you greet them, “Sorry, I just had to lie down a little. I’ll be right out.”

“D-don’t worry about it” Alphys says quickly, “We were a-actually just coming to say goodbye.”

“What?” you ask surprised, “Guys, you don’t have to leave just because…”

“We’re not” Papyrus interrupts you. His eyes flicker over to Undyne quickly before he stands straighter and gives you a large smile. “We are going to the movie theatre!” he announces proudly.

“Oh…” you just respond. That’s… kinda sudden. You haven’t heard them talking about it earlier. Did they just figure out right now that they wanted to go? “Do you want me to join you or…?”

“NO!” All three of them yell at the same time. You flinch momentarily at their loud voices before giving them a questioning look.

“It’s monsters only!” Undyne hurries to say, “No human nerds allowed.”

“O…kay?” you say slowly.

“Yep! Have fun! See ya!” All three of them hurry out of the room and apparently, out of the apartment too. The front door slams closed not even a minute later.

Why were they in such a hurry?

You shake your head to yourself, deciding to just ask them next time you see each other. There has to be a reason for their weird behavior, but right now you don’t actually think you can muster up enough energy to make yourself care. What a surprise.

Standing up, you stretch and try to figure out what to do with the rest of your day. It’s suddenly just you and Sans, which is weird. You haven’t been alone since the night he got turned and you’re actually a little scared to be alone with him. What if he wants to go too now that the others have left?

You could always watch a movie. Yeah, last week when you had had your movie marathon with Pap, Sans had been comfortable enough in the blanket fort to lie close to you and maybe watching a movie would make him calm enough to spend some time alone with you again. It’s worth a try, right? You could even make popcorn!

With renewed courage you walk out of your bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. You can just knock on the door and ask him if he wants to watch a movie too. That’s a simple question. Easy. Yeah.

You stop in front of the door and raise your hand to knock, but freeze when a weird strangled noise sounds from the other side of the door. You lower your fist again and lean forward, trying to listen closely. Another noise appears, this one sounding almost like a sob.

Now you’re worried and without thinking too much about it you ease the door open, trying to figure out why Sans would be crying in the shower.

Something heavy settles in your stomach when your eyes find him and then the fire you had been fighting to put out roars into life again. Sans is standing with his back turned towards the door, underneath the spray of water. He is supporting his body with one arm against the wall and his face is hidden in his elbow. The other arm is hidden from your view, but the movements of it is not something you can misinterpret. Sans is jerking off and you just walked into a situation you’re not sure you’re allowed in.

You are just about to pull yourself back and close the door again when you hear him whimper your name into the flesh of his arm. Your name is followed by a loud moan and you can see his knees buckle under him a little.

Oh… god… Is he jerking off to _you?_ Why would he do that if he…

It doesn’t matter. Right this second, all that doesn’t matter. He’s obviously comfortable enough with himself to masturbate and he’s moaning your name, so that means you have been an idiot, right? Right?

Even if you’re wrong, this opportunity is too good to let pass. You _have_ to know now.

So you ease yourself into the bathroom, closing the door behind you without a sound. You walk closer to the shower and reach out a hand. The second before it touches his shoulder you whisper “babe?” to him. He snaps around at the sound of your voice, almost falling in his hurry and a deep red blush travels all over his face and down over his chest.

“y/n?” he says confused, “wha… what…?” You hush him, offering him what you hope is a relaxed smile.

“It’s okay” you say softly. Your eyes flicker down his body without permission and it’s so damn hard to rip them away from the cock pointing proudly at you when they find it. “I’m sorry” you say, “I thought you were crying but…” Another glance down his body. Damn, he’s hot.

He swallows thickly when your eyes meet again. “Do you… need help with that?” you ask him. His eyes widen.

“really?” he asks hoarsely, “you don’t have to… i know it’s… different.” Oh my god, is that what he has been thinking all this time? That you didn’t want him because of the new body?

“I’ve been craving you for so long” you tell him, letting all your shields fall so he can see just how fucking much you want him, “I _need_ you.”

It seems like he doesn’t need to hear anything else. He grabs you and pulls you to him, ignoring the fact that you’re still wearing all your clothes. Your lips crash in a heated kiss, teeth knocking together and it’s so perfect that you instantly moan into his mouth. His hands are absently clawing at your soaked shirt, his touches hard and desperate. He’s breathing so quickly that you’re getting lightheaded feeling his chest move so rapidly against yours.

“i want you so much, so _fucking much_ ” he pants against your lips. His words turn into sobs when you let your own hands move over his wet skin and you put your mouth on his neck, sucking at his pulse point. He lets out a loud moan and practically falls back against the wall behind him.

“please please please” He begs you, “everything’s so…” You hush him again.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of you” you promise him, letting your lips travel lightly over his ear. You nip at his earlobe, which makes him absolutely lose his mind.

His fingers get twisted in your shirt and you step back just far enough for you to rip it off of yourself without hitting him in the face with an elbow. The shirt hits the floor with a wet slap and your leggings and underwear follow quickly after. Once you’re finally, _finally_ naked you don’t hesitate. Sans looks practically insane, completely devoured by lust when you look at him.

You fall to your knees, getting your hands back on his body. He stutters out a quick “what’re you doing?” the second before you dive in and swallow him up in one swift suck.

You’ve never heard anyone make a sound like the one Sans makes right now. You hear his head hit the wall behind him and feel his hands land on your shoulders. You hum around him in approval, earning yourself another strangled cry.

He absolutely loses all control over himself when you start to bob your head. He has never been this loud before and each sound fuels the fire roaring between your legs. You pour every ounce of skill, lust and love you have into giving him the best blowjob of his life. When you pull off him just enough to let your tongue swirl around his tip his fingers dig into your shoulders and he almost falls.

“oh god oh god oh god” he chants again and again. You pull off of him with a plop, giving him a large grin.

“You can just call me y/n” you tell him. He starts laughing, clearly having trouble figuring out just how to react.

“fu-unny” he stammers, “real funnyyy... oh _shit!”_ You’ve started moving your tongue lightly over his cock, moving up and down his shaft, just barely letting the tip of your tongue touch him. You look up at him, trying to look innocent when his heated gaze locks with yours. You keep looking into his eyes as you slowly swallow him down again.

When his fingers starts digging into your shoulders again you move his hands to your head, letting him twists his fingers in your hair. Then you slide your hands around his hips and grab onto them before pulling them forward, forcing his cock further down your throat.

“shitshitshit _shit_ ” he pants. He catches on pretty quickly and starts moving his hips slowly at first, but it doesn’t take more than a minute before he’s really going for it. You relax your throat and allow him to fuck your face, moaning loudly around him. His enthusiasm turns you on so much. The way his fingers dig into your hair, scratching against your scalp? It feels like pure ecstasy in your veins.

His hips starts to stutter suddenly. “y/n god… i’m-i’m so close…” That sends you into a frenzy. You rip his hands away from your face and use his moment of surprise to force him back against the wall. You give him a hard suck, pull off almost entirely before taking him in again, not allowing him to pull away when he starts coming with a loud series of moans. His knees buckle under him, but you keep him up by pressing him against the wall while you continue to suck every single drop of cum from him.

You are not a swallower, so when he finally slumps back against the wall you discreetly spit out his load before you allow yourself to be pulled up into a bruising hug.

“you are the most perfect woman in the entire world” he mumbles into your face before he starts pressing kisses into every inch of skin he can reach.

“I guess that means you liked it?”

“fuck _yes!”_ he hisses, “so perfect.” You giggle a little at his completely blissed out expression and wrap your arms around him, allowing yourself to finally feel at ease again.

You obviously have a lot to talk about once you get out of this shower and you have _a lot_ of catching up to do, but right now, you can’t find it in yourself to care about anything that isn’t Sans wrapped around your body, kissing you like he thinks he will never get the chance ever again.

You will be okay.

* * *

Cam's Tumblr: [Mercyisnotasignofweakness](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
Rii's Tumblr: [Timewasrunningout](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)

 

[ **THE LIST** ](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/post/140080342722/30-kinks-of-bones-challenge-the-list)\- _All kinks, info and links for the entire "30 Kinks of Bones" project_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, the end to this fic. We left it open on purpose, because later on we will hold an event where you can send us requests for this fic. So if there was something you wanted to see, but didn't happen or questions you didn't get answered, don't worry. Throw us an ask on Tumblr and keep an eye out for when the event happens. 
> 
> But thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented and given us kudos so far! You have really made us happy and we can't wait to share more stories with you in the future. 
> 
> But! The fun doesn't end here. This is just part one in our little project, and part two starts on Thursday. You can see posting dates and/or the kinks we wil be exploring in the link above called THE LIST. The Masterlist for the next part of the challenge will come out today, so keep an eye on our Tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you so much, and we'll see you on Thursday for more sins! 
> 
> \- Love Cam and Rii


	5. THE EVENT PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first drabble for the event! This is set before the story's timeline and deals with how reader and Sans were intimate before he turned into a human. 
> 
>   _Request: "FastingFeotus: I'd really like to read about what they did when sans didn't have human equipment. Inhuman experiences are my jam."_

It always starts out slow. At first it’s just teasing touches, soft strokes over quivering bodies and deep breaths. Sans doesn’t have any of the human body parts that you are used to, so sex with him is different and new. Every time feels like the first. It’s an experiment, a learning experience for you both. 

It always amazes you just how much his body depends on his magic, how much of him that’s made up of something that your mind simply can’t comprehend. To be able to even feel your touch, his soul has to send out magic, infusing his limbs with it and turning them slightly blue. The bluer they are, the more he can feel and it’s interesting to see just how sensitive he can become. You still haven’t found his limit yet and it’s thrilling every time you try to push him further. 

When you are intimate, you always start out with just kissing him softly, sliding your lips over his face slowly, just feeling him sigh against you. He tries to reciprocate as best as he can by pressing his face against yours, almost nuzzling it, but it will never feel like a proper kiss. It’s okay though, you have learned not to miss it too much.

He makes up for his lack of lips by using his hands instead. He touches you like you are made of the finest crystal, like you are the most precious thing in the world. With simple soft strokes and caresses he has your body humming with pleasure in minutes and when the first moan leaves your mouth he starts biting gently at your neck and shoulders. 

He loves it when you grab onto him and use your nails on his bones. It makes his soul brighten in his chest and moans spill from his mouth. 

There’s a lot of different ways you can go from there. Usually, he focuses on bringing you pleasure more than himself. In the start it made you sad, because you wanted to make him feel as good as you felt, but he explained to you that he simply didn’t have the same kind of appetite for sex as you did. His body is different and the it’s the intimacy he craves, not the physical release. He can come, but it’s nothing compared to what you feel when you come. 

So letting him explore your body, learn all it’s secrets and how it works, makes him happy. He’s so interested in your reactions, loves how you pant his name when you are close to release and how your body writhes on the bed when he teases you. 

Sometimes he makes you come with just his fingers. Other times he gets more creative and brings some of the huge collection of toys you have acquired over the time you have known him to bed, making you come again and again while he watches your face every step of the way. You’ve come to love your collection so much, mostly because Sans is so excited about using all the different toys on you. He always says it fascinates him because he doesn’t have any of the human parts and watching the toys bring you the pleasure he wishes so much he could do, brings him joy. He likes making you feel good.

Other times he lets you take control, lets you explore his body like he explores yours. Once you got curious about how he feels your touch and he explained it by saying it felt like you are giving his soul a massage. That it feels like you are touching the most private parts of him, pushing all your love and devotion straight into his soul. He told you about how monsters have sex by rubbing their souls together after manifesting him, but because you are human you can never do that. Your soul is too powerful for his, because his is so weak, even compared to other monsters. 

It’s a thing you are still trying to figure out how to make work. 

When he comes after hours of touching, kissing and grinding against each other, he does so with a groan as his soul brightens so much you have to look away so you don’t get blinded. 

When you are both satisfied and sleepy, you cuddle up together and just enjoy each other's company. For a while you talk softly together about all kinds of things. Sometimes it’s serious, other times it’s ridiculous, but it brings you closer. 

Sans is usually the first to fall asleep and when he does you spend a long time just watching him, feeling incredibly lucky about the fact that you have him in your life. He’s so different and so wonderful. Even though you sometimes miss real sex like you could have with a human, you wouldn’t trade him for anyone else. He is the best thing in your life and the solutions you have found to the challenges due to how different you are from each other works so perfectly. 

You fall asleep feeling content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea/request? Send it in to either me or Rii over on Tumblr! (or write it in the comment section if you don't have a Tumblr!)
> 
>  
> 
> [Cam's askbox](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Rii's askbox](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)


	6. THE EVENT PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second drabble for the event! This one takes place in between chapter two and three. 
> 
> _Request: Anon: Sans experiencing first times: the feeling of combing your hair, having tastes buds(I can imagine the change there), exact. Normal human stuff we might take for granted._

In the first few weeks there is a lot of first times that Sans had never thought he would encounter. His new body is overwhelming at best and it is constantly spamming his brain with sensations that one of his many thousand new nerve endings are picking up.

The first time he touches y/n’s hair after he turns, he ends up enraptured by it, constantly feeling it again and again for hours. Him touching her hair is nothing new. It’s one of the many things they have done to be close without having sex. It took time for her to learn how to be intimate like this, that it could be just as pleasurable as sex.

Helping her combing her hair, playing with it or giving her scalp a gentle massage is something that happens several times a week. The first time after the change though, is so much different.

She comes shuffling into the living room where he is sitting, holding her hairbrush against her chest with a nervous expression. She has just taken a shower, her hair still messy after the blow dryer. It’s normal for him to help untangle all the knots, so he doesn’t think twice before he shifts his body around on the couch so his back is leaning against the armrest. He taps the space between his legs and she sits down as always, leaning her back against his chest.

Her body is warm after the shower, her skin soft and still slightly damp in some spots. She hands him the brush and he reaches out to touch her hair like he always does while she watches the TV.

When the silky fine strands of hair touches the tip of his fingers he rips his hand away startled. He hadn’t expected it to feel… he hadn’t expected it to feel like anything at all. With his normal hands her hair is just that. Something physical that he can touch but it’s not soft or rough or anything. It’s just there.

But it’s so soft and so smooth. It’s warm and pliant, sliding over his skin. It feels like soft caresses and he digs his fingers into it, makes it cover both his hands and some of his forearms. He wants to disappear into it.

Sans has a thing for soft things he realizes. He absolutely loves it.

He ends up combing her hair for hours, becoming more and more impressed with how soft it can be. The longer he combs it, the softer it seems to get and he can’t get enough of the feeling of it.

When she finally ask him to stop because her scalp is too sensitive, he feels like crying, but he stops.

The next day he begs her to let him comb it again. The third day he keeps himself from asking because he knows he’s becoming addicted to the feeling.

The first time he eats after the transformation, is at breakfast the day Undyne and Alphys comes over to try and find out what happened to him. He’s still feeling down, still feeling really crappy about it. Papyrus is trying to keep his mood up by being extra cheerful, but it just makes Sans feel even worse for some reason. Y/n won’t stop looking at him with wounded, confused eyes and he can’t even look at her without feeling guilty. She must miss the old him so much, but he just can’t stand touching her right now. It makes his new body buzz with an unpleasant energy that he doesn’t know what to do with.

But when he puts the freshly cooked pancake in his mouth, something seems to explode in his mind. The tastes of it is so rich, so strong. He can taste a hundred new things, the saltiness of the butter they were cooked in, the sweetness of the syrup he poured over them, the sourness of the blueberries y/n made him eat too because it’s healthy for him apparently.

It’s an overwhelming experience and he has to stop eating already after half a pancake.

The next time he eats, he’s prepared and he manages to get through a whole meal by trying to memorize the tastes of the different foods. He’s surprised that he doesn’t like tomatoes as much as before because they are much sour now and that he loves the taste of sugary things, like the honey y/n puts in his tea.

The first time he takes a shower and feels the water running on him, he gets goosebumps. It’s all so new to him, feeling so many things. When he steps out of the shower and grabs the blue towel in his hand that y/n have just snuck into the bathroom, he’s sure it feels somehow different. When he wraps it around him he realizes why. It’s incredibly warm, probably taken straight from the dryer and it’s so soft! He hugs it closer to himself and it feels almost too warm against his wet skin. After five minutes it’s soaking wet and not so fun to hug anymore, so he hangs it on the towel rack.

The first time he feels pain in his new body, he does something he always do. He tries to lift a hot metal pot away from the stove without thinking. Usually he won’t be able to feel a thing, other than warmth of course, but now the metal burns his skin and he rips his hands away with a yell.

Y/n comes rushing into the kitchen and starts scolding him for being an idiot. She tells him to use a dishcloth or something next time and that hot things are really dangerous if he’s not careful while she holds is burned hands over the sink as she lets ice cold water run over them.

He knows it’s just because she’s worried about him that she reacts that way, but he still stays away from the kitchen for a few days, afraid of fucking up again.

The first time he feels the rain on his skin he almost runs back inside. It’s cold and wet and it feels like tiny needles stabbing him. He’s so confused by the feeling that he actually asks y/n if humans can survive in water, without even thinking about the fact that he has taken hundreds of showers with her before.

She starts laughing and he realizes how stupid he sounded. He gets embarrassed and blushes, but laughs with her. It was kinda funny.

There is a lot of first times he goes through, and every single of them makes his head spin in a crazy way. It’s almost like he’s relearning to live again. 

_FIN._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea/request? Send it in to either me or Rii over on Tumblr! (or write it in the comment section if you don't have a Tumblr!)
> 
>  
> 
> [Cam's askbox](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)   
>  [Rii's askbox](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)


	7. THE EVENT PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third part of the event! Set a few weeks after chapter four - Sans and reader has not had “full” sex yet and have just spend the time getting used to each other and the changes Sans have gone through. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Request:_
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS HARDCORE SMUT OK. LOOK AT THE NEW TAGS! IT'S SO SMUTTY. AND IT'S KINDA DOM/SUB SMUT. AND I'M (CAM) REALLY PROUD OF IT OK AND ALSO YAY FOR EDGING/ORGASM DENIAL! (no it's totally not one of my kinks and I totally did NOT enjoy the two hours it took me to write this).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Remember that all these drabbles can be read at our Tumblrs too! Look at the end of the drabble to find links!_

“Are you sure you wanna do this babe?” you ask Sans as you watch him sitting on the edge of the bed before you. His entire body is trembling with nervous energy, but his eyes are bright and excited.

“we have done this alot before and i always liked it” he says with a shrug that probably was supposed to look casual and lazy but is anything but that, “i wanna see what this body can do.”

“Yeah but human bodies are a lot more sensitive than your old one babe” you say, feeling a little anxious. You’re not sure he really gets how intense the things he’s asking you to do can feel. Denying yourself orgasms over and over again can really bring you to a point of desperation that you can’t handle and you really don’t want to break him this soon after you finally got him “back” again.

“i know” he says, “that’s kinda why i wanna try it. i’m curious.” You take a deep breath. Well, if he’s sure and is prepared, then who are you to deny him? Especially since the very idea of teasing him like that makes you hot in all the right places.

“Okay” you say in a lower voice, keeping it warm and teasing. You push him on his chest gently, making him move further in on the bed. You crawl after him, keeping your bodies close together. “But if it’s too much for you just tell me and I’ll stop okay?”

“promise” he agrees. He lies back, resting his head on the pillows and looks up at you expectantly when you make yourself comfortable on his lap, clearly very curious about what you are going to do to him. This is still all so new to you, and you haven’t really done much after the episode in the shower. You would be lying if you said you weren’t a little bit nervous, but just looking at Sans’ expression makes your belly do flops.

“I’m going to start out slow” you murmur to him. You rest your cheek against his and his body starts a bit at the first touch. He’s still not completely used to how sensitive his skin is and you try to be as gentle and keep your touch as soft as possible at first when you carefully kiss his cheek. He leans into it and sighs happily so you do it again, moving just a little bit down.

Your lips slide over his skin slowly, feeling the roughness of the barely-there stubble on his cheeks. It makes you smile a little, even though it’s still weird for you. You’re so used to his old self that the new one doesn’t quite feel like him yet and you have had to remind yourself that it’s really Sans more times than you can remember because you felt guilty.

But it’s funny too, because you remember one of the first days after his transformation, when he first discovered the hair growing on his cheeks and he started grumbling about it all the time. About how it itched and hurt when he tried to sleep, using his arm as a pillow like he use to.

That’s how you had to teach your boyfriend, who is very much an adult, how to shave. It had been an… interesting experience.

When you reach his jaw Sans starts to tremble a little bit, but this tremble is different from the other one. This one is excited, impatient and thrilled. His arms twitch like they want to touch you too and you smile against his skin.

“You can touch me babe” you mumble to him. You take his earlobe carefully between your teeth and pull it a little. “I know how worked up it gets you” you whisper in his ear before you press a kiss to it. His arms lifts instantly, his hands landing on your waist where your shirt is riding up. His fingers dig into your back.

You kiss along his jaw until you reach his chin. He dips his head and catches your lips in a kiss and you smile into it, bringing him closer by sneaking a hand under his neck and pulling it a little. It makes him clench his stomach muscles as he tries to lift himself up a little and makes his hips shift against you. He’s already hard and the movement makes him slide against your core. He moans at the friction, his mouth opening, just as you wanted.

Your tongue licks into his mouth when the opportunity presents itself and he moans again. He admitted a few days ago that kisses was what he loved most about his change. That it felt so good and he kind of wished that he would never lose this again. You know he desperately wants to turn back and that each day is exhausting and horrible for him, but knowing that there at least is something about being human he loves makes you happy.

While you try to make him as breathless as possible by kissing him, you move your hands from his shoulders and down over his chest. Your fingertips feel every dip and bulge of muscle as they go and a thrill that you still can’t explain zaps through you when you feel his ribs underneath the skin and muscles.

You still miss his old self so much and apparently your body and mind does too.

You really are a freak, aren’t you?

When you yourself have to take a break from kissing to breathe, the sounds coming from Sans’ chest finally escapes his mouth. It’s a wonderful melody, groans, moans and labored breaths all at the same time. There’s even a few whines and muttered curses too. He’s so vocal and you love it, love hearing him enjoy what you do to him as pleasure slowly consumes him.

You start kissing his neck, letting your teeth scrape over the sensitive skin over his collarbones. Sans lets out a particular loud moan when you do that and you chuckle a little. You’re not the only one who still has a thing for bones apparently.

“Are you still okay babe?” you ask him in a quiet murmur.

“yes” he answers breathlessly, “it’s so good. holy crap, keep doing that.” You smile and scrape your teeth against his collarbone again, earning yourself a deep growl. “fuck that feels so good” he whispers.

“How about this then?” you ask before you move down his body. You pull his shirt up and out of the way so you can bite against his ribs gently. You’re only nibbling at the skin but it results in a yelp that turns into a moan. Hmm, interesting…

“yes very good, so good” he tells you. His fingers are now digging into your shoulders, his nails scraping over your skin.

“We need to get you out of these clothes, don’t you think?” you ask. He’s quick to react, sitting up and ripping the shirt over his head. You help him push the sweatpants he’s wearing off and when he’s deliciously naked underneath you, your mouth starts watering. Damn he’s so hot.

You go right back to teasing him, kissing and nibbling against his chest, slowly, so so slowly, moving downwards. When you reach his hips you can’t stop yourself from actually biting the hipbones that’s clearly visible under the skin. He jumps, unconsciously thrusting his hips upwards.

“fuck!” he exclaims, “fuck, babe i can’t…  i need you to touch me.”

“I thought I was touching you?” you respond teasingly, running your hands up over his stomach and chest again. You flick your fingers over his nipples, making him jump again.

“ah!” he exclaims again before he starts panting, “you know what i mean. please babe…”

“Mmh, I don’t understand” you lie, “You need to be more precise with your requests then babe.”

He actually whines in frustration. He’s too fucking cute. “please just touch my d-dick, okay?” he begs. It’s adorable that he still stutters every time he has to say “dick”, like he’s embarrassed by it.

You can’t stop the low laugh that escapes you at his desperateness. If he thinks this is difficult to handle, he will never be able to stand what you are going to do to him later.

Well, you’ll just have to see how far he can go this time.

You reward him by wetting your lips and pressing a kiss to the head of his dick. It makes him hiss out a yes and his hips move up a little by themselves again. It makes the head of his dick push in between your lips and he moans loudly at the feeling.

“Remember to tell me when you’re close” you remind him before you take his full length into your mouth.

Sans almost screams.

While you work him over, quickly and efficiently, Sans is a mess of noise and curses above you. His fingers are closed around large handfuls of your hair and his hips constantly move around, his toes digging into the madness underneath you.

It takes about two minutes before he starts pulling at your hair.

“babe stop, stop stop” he says, “i’m s-so close.” You instantly pull away from him and even though he warned you, he still whines at the loss of your mouth, his fingers grabbing after you uselessly.

You roll off him and lie yourself beside him as he tries to breathe deeply, controlling himself as you had talked about before starting.

“Are you okay?” you ask him. He nods quickly.

“yeah i’m good” he answers with a shaking voice, “it’s just a lot harder to control than i had thought. you weren’t kidding when you said it would be intense.”

“Nope” you respond. You watch his face as he wrinkles his forehead, his eyes closed tightly. “What are you thinking about?” you ask curiously.

“jerry in a tutu skirt, winking at me” he answers. He opens his eyes and gives you a smile. “works like a charm every time.” You explode into giggles. That’s so ridiculous!

“Okay, I get how that would work” you admit, trying to control yourself. When you stop laughing you ask, “Are you ready to continue?” He nods and you slide closer again so you can kiss him.

He sighs and sags against you, turning his body around so he can pull you up against him. Your legs tangle together and he slides his hands up under your shirt, feeling you up. You press yourself closer to him.

“you’re so amazing, you know that right?” he tells you quietly in between kisses.

“You are too” you respond. You run your hand over his hips and down to his dick. You grab him tightly and start jerking him off slowly, feeling his breath stutter against the side of your face. You lift your head and hook your chin over his shoulder, letting him hide his face away against your shoulder while you bring him through a sweet torture.

The next time he warns you of how close he is, you don’t pull away. You move your hand down to the base of his dick and you squeeze it tightly to cut off his orgasm. It makes him yelp and then groan.

“oh stars, that’s really uncomfortable” he pants into your shoulder. He hugs you tighter, obviously trying to keep himself from coming.

“Is it too much?” you ask. He shakes his head.

“no but fuck i want to come so much” he answers.

“You’re doing so good babe” you praise him, kissing his shoulder and neck, never letting go of his dick, “You can do it.” He nods again and breathes deeply.

“ok i’m good.” You release your grip on him and start moving your hand again. This time you start sucking at his neck and biting at his collarbone, bringing him close again super fast.

Again you hold him off by grabbing him tightly and he cries out weakly, holding onto you tighter. “fuck fuck fuck fuck” he whines, “don’t let go. i’m not sure i can hold it if you do.”

“I won’t let go until you’re ready babe” you promise. Feeling him fight so much against his own body is such a turn on for you. He is so determined to get that big reward at the end, that orgasm that will blow his mind.

It takes him almost five minutes to reach a point where he feels like he’s not about to explode. When you finally let go, you let him have a few more minutes to collect himself, while you take off your clothes. You can feel your own arousal beat in your lower belly and you desperately need him to touch you too.

“I want you to bring yourself close this time babe” you tell him when you crawl back into bed, “And I want you to do it while you watch me make myself feel good, okay? Try to get as close as possible before you stop and if you can, keep yourself right on the edge. I promise it will make it so much better in the end.”

“o-okay” he agrees, “fuck, i’m not sure i can do this, but i’m gonna try.”

“That’s okay. If it doesn’t work this time we can always try again, okay?” you tell him. He nods.

You take a deep breath before you lie down next to him again. He’s lying on his side still, watching you as you start to move your hands over your body, teasing your nipples before one hand moves lower. You’re so wet already and the first touch to your clit makes you moan quietly. You hear Sans curse under his breath a second later. He’s enjoying the show.

You continue to tease yourself, pushing all the right buttons that make your body hum. Sans starts panting long before you do and when you peek at him you see that’s he’s barely touching himself, just softly running a few fingers over his dick. He must be incredibly sensitive now if that light touch is enough to keep himself on the edge all the time.

When you push a few fingers into yourself and you’re pumping them in and out slowly, Sans breaks.

“fuck babe, i need a break” he tells you, “you’re too damn hot right now. i’m gonna pop by just watching you.”

You pull your hands away from yourself, only mourning the loss a little when you turn around to face him. His eyes lingers on your breasts but he’s quick to rip them up to your face again. He swallows thickly.

“How are you feeling?” you ask him.

“like i’m about to explode” he answers truthfully, “everything is buzzing and i-it’s so sensitive. it almost hurts when i touch it.” You really love that he has become so open about how he feels about his body now, compared to before where he barely would touch you because he thought you were disgusted by him. It still makes you feel like an idiot because you hadn’t noticed the lingering stares and hungry looks he had sent you.

“Is it too much for you?” you ask.

“i don’t know” he admits a little sheepishly, “i hadn’t thought it would feel so… much. i just feel so much. i feel like just looking at you is enough to bring me to the edge again.”

“If you want to stop it’s okay” you tell him. You reach out a hand, offering it to him so he can decide if he wants to hold it. He takes it instantly. “Don’t push yourself too far or too long. It’s not for everyone.”

“what? no, i fucking love this” he says, “it feels so good but it’s just so intense and i’m not sure i can hold off much longer.”

“That’s okay too. It is technically your first time doing it” you say and you both laugh together a little.

“i’m basically a virgin again, aren’t i?” he asks.

“Yup. And I get to deflower you” you purr at him, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. He groans.

“don’t do that to me babe” he whines, “don’t put those pictures in my head. i was doing so good.”

“Sorry” you laugh. You press a kiss to his knuckles. “I couldn’t help myself. It’s so fun to tease you.”

“i’m usually the one that teases you” he says.

“Exactly. This is my sweet sweet revenge” you declare and give him a smirk. It makes him roll over you, pressing your body into the mattress with his weight. The feeling of your naked bodies so close to each other is so amazing. He’s so soft and warm against you and his lips feel like heaven when he kisses you passionately.

“so perfect” he mumbles against your lips, “you’re so hot. i still can’t believe i’m lucky enough to be able to call you mine.”

You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him quickly. “You better start believing it babe, because I’m not going anywhere.” He smiles happily, clearly pleased.

“i’ll try” he promises. You kiss him again and he melts into your touch.

“You ready to continue?” you ask him in a whisper.

“yeah” he answers breathlessly. His hips are already moving slightly, rubbing his dick against your pussy. You both know you aren’t ready to go the whole way, you’ve talked about it a lot and you both agreed that you would wait with that until you reached a point where he is ready. You are so so ready, but you want him to be comfortable enough with himself when you finally do it. It’s much more intense than anything you have ever done before and you don’t want him to regret anything. He has to be the one that takes that last step.

So rubbing against each other for now is enough and to be honest, just the feeling of him sliding through the wetness between your lips, feeling how it makes him move easier and easier each time, is so fucking hot. There’s a few times where the head of his dick catches on your opening before it slides past and it makes you both moan loudly.

The friction against your clit is constant and delicious. It makes you squirm and moan and you grab his ass, helping him move against you as you push your hips up to meet his thrusts.

A particular rough thrust that is angled just right punches your orgasm out of you, taking you by surprise. Your body trembles under Sans’, your fingernails scraping down his back as you try to find something to hold onto so you won’t float away.

When you can finally breathe again, Sans is moving quickly against you, his throat sending a stream of desperate sounds through the air.

“i’m so close, so close” he almost sobs, “oh fuck, babe it hurts, please please please…” His face is hidden against your cheek and you can feel how tears are starting to drip from his eyes in frustration. It’s time to end it before it goes too far.

“It’s okay babe” you whisper in his ear, “You’ve done so good. I want you to come all over me, okay? Give me everything you got. I need it so bad.” His body loses some of the tension and he sobs in joy. His movements turn more rough and wild, his noises becoming louder and louder.

You seal the deal with a well placed bite against his collarbone, an impulse that just suddenly comes to you.

He snaps like a robe under too much pressure.

He cries out and you feel his dick twitch against you, feel him spill in between your bodies. He keeps thrusting through it, but the movements are weak and uncoordinated. He’s swept away by pleasure and it takes him almost a full minute before his voice cuts out and he collapses on top of you.

As soon as he does you are quick to move you both around, rolling over so you are lying on your sides. Sans is shivering and he whimpers, grabbing weakly at your waist.

“I’ll be back in two seconds, okay babe? Hold on just a little bit” you tell him before you jump out of bed. You run into the bathroom and grab a washcloth. You wash yourself off with lightning speed, not really caring too much about being thorough before you rinse the washcloth. On the way back to the bedroom you grab a bottle of water from the fridge and then you run back to Sans.

He’s still shivering and whimpering, hugging a pillow close to his body. He must be so overwhelmed by the feelings running through him right now and you really need to make sure you guide him through it properly.

“I’m here babe” you tell him as soon as you reach the bed. He opens his eyes and reaches out towards you. You grab his hand and let him pull you close. “I going to clean you, okay?” you tell him. When he nods you hurry to clean him up, trying to be careful because he’s so sensitive. He sobs weakly when you touch his dick, understandably, and he tries to pull away.

When you’re done you throw the cloth on the floor, not caring about it longer. You grab the thick duvet you had placed at the end of the bed before you began and you drag it over your bodies before you pull him up to rest against your side, making him rest his head against your chest. He grabs onto you, replacing the pillow without thinking about it. He finally stops shivering and he sighs when warmth envelops him from all sides.

“I need you to drink a little” you tell him, “Can you do that for me?”

“yeah” he answers hoarsely. You take the bottle from beside you and pull both of you up so he can take a few sips without choking on it. When he’s done you cap the bottle again and lie back down.

For a long time you just hug him close and let him calm down again. You don’t caress him in any way, knowing that he’s way too sensitive for that right now. He’s probably completely overwhelmed by the sensations he just went through and while having tried it several times by now, he still easily gets to the point of it being too much when you caress him.

Ten minutes later he finally speaks up, nuzzling his face against your shoulder. “thank you” he mumbles, “that was really amazing.”

“I’m glad. I have to admit I got a little scared there at the end. You looked like you were about to cry.”

“i think i did” he admits, “just a little.”

“Are you okay?” you quickly ask, “Was it too much?”

“no, it was fine. just really didn’t expect it to be like that. it was amazing…”

“But?” you prompt him, sensing that there’s a but hiding in there somewhere.

“... but i think it’s gonna be awhile before i do that again” he finishes. He lifts his head a little and presses a kiss to your jaw. “how are you feeling?”

“I’m good” you answer, “Don’t worry about me.”

“you know i always worry.”

“Yes” you sigh jokingly, rolling your eyes when he chuckles at your silliness, “But we’re working on that, right?”

“right” he agrees.

“Is there anything you need right now babe?” you ask him after a brief silence. You just want to make sure he’s completely okay after that experience.

“nah. i’m good right now. this is nice” he says, hugging you a little tighter. Somehow he managed to shift your positions so it’s you being wrapped up in his arms and legs and not the other way around. He always does that. You guess he doesn’t want to be the little spoon for too long.

“Okay, just let me know if there’s anything” you tell him.

“you’re too good for me” he tells you.

“No, I’m making sure my boyfriend is okay after a really intense experience” you tell him, “It’s my duty as an amazing girlfriend.” you laugh a little.

“mmh you’re really amazing” he mumbles to you.

“You bet I am” you say, “And don’t forget it.”

“i won’t. promise.” He sounds sleepy. You understand why perfectly. It takes a lot of energy to be kept at the edge for such a long time. You lift your head a little to look at the clock on your nightstand. You’re not surprised to see two hours flew by so quickly.

“Wanna take a nap?” you ask him.

“mmh” is the only response you get. You take that as a yes and you kiss his chest.

“I’ll keep you safe” you whisper to him like you always do, “You can relax.” He slumps down in response, your words soothing him like they always do. It’s something you’ve started doing after the first few times he woke you up with his intense night terrors. Somehow those words make him relax so much that they don’t come so often. It’s something you don’t understand, but it doesn’t matter. It helps him and you’ll continue to do it for as long as he needs it.

“love you” he mumbles to you.

“I love you too babe” you tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea/request? Send it in to either me or Rii over on Tumblr! (or write it in the comment section if you don't have a Tumblr!)
> 
>  
> 
> [Cam's askbox](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Rii's askbox](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)


	8. THE EVENT PART FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set some weeks after drabble three (orgasm denial and overstimulation) - about four/five months after transformation??
> 
>  
> 
> _Request: Hinkaru: Aww, now I really want fluff sex :c + Anon: first time sex with Sans as human?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Achievement unlocked:** Sugar Bomb! - _Almost made Rii puke because of too much fluff (and she’s a hopeless romantic so that’s a really big deal ok)_

It’s late at night and they are wrapped tightly up in each other, in the middle of a heavy make out session that has both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. Sans’ head is spinning with all the feelings and sensations, but it has been a few months since the episode in the shower. Y/n is on top of him, her gorgeous body moving against his in a way that sends fire through his limbs and makes his dick ache with the need of stimulation. 

She bites teasingly at his neck, something that she has figured out makes him completely crazy and he can’t stop himself from moaning in response. Fuck he wants her so much, he wants everything and the strong desire to be as close as possible is what makes him say it out loud. 

“i want you so much” is what he whispers to her. She stops moving, her body freezing and he fears that he said something wrong before she lifts her head and he sees her expression. She looks so hopeful that it almost breaks his heart. She really has been so patient, been so sweet and helpful. She has never once tried to push him further than he was comfortable with and fuck, it makes him love her even more. What did he ever do to deserve someone like her? 

“Do you mean… like…?” she asks slowly, clearly trying to find the right words. 

“yeah” he answers before she can finish, “i mean all the way. i’ve wanted it for a while but it just never felt right. it does now.” He watches her face as her lips spread in a happy smile. “only if you want though” he has to say and she actually rolls her eyes at him. 

“Babe, I’ve wanted you from day one” she says. 

“i know. just had to be sure.” He swallows, feeling his throat tighten as he grows nervous. “but eh… you might need to guide me a bit” he says, “i kinda don’t know what i’m doing.” She hums a little laugh and kisses him sweetly on the lips. 

“Haven’t I been guiding you through all of this?” she mumbles to him. He nods because, yeah she has and he is so grateful for her help. “Don’t worry too much babe” she continues, “It’ll come naturally to you. Your body knows what to do, okay? Just feel your way through and do what feels good.” 

“what about you?” he asks, “shouldn’t you be feeling good too?” 

“I always feel good when I’m with you love” she says and her words make his heart swell, “I don’t think there’s anything you can do that will make me feel anything else. But I promise to tell you if you do, okay?” 

“ok” he answers. He swallows again and looks off to the side. Her gaze is so intense and he can’t look into her eyes right now. For some reason he feels so nervous, despite all the things they’ve done together. This should be nothing compared to all that. It’s just sex, and he has never been nervous about that before. 

Maybe it’s because he’s out of his comfort zone, because he has no idea what he’s about to feel. He has an idea, tries to compare it to a blowjob. It’s kinda the same, right? Warm, wet, tight. And he really likes those, so it can’t be too bad. 

“Do you want me to tell you what to do?” she asks him when she sees his expression. He considers it for a few moments before he nods. 

“please. i know it’s stupid but i’m really nervous” he tells her. It has taken him such a long time to be comfortable enough with himself to admit stuff like that to her. Before he changed he couldn’t even do it, but now being honest to her about what he’s feeling comes naturally to him. They have never been closer than they are now and he absolutely loves it. He loves that he can trust her so much, that she will never judge him for how he feels. It’s so rare to have that with someone, he knows that and it still takes him by surprise sometimes when he realizes just how open they have become. 

“It’s natural to be nervous the first time babe” she tells him, “And it’s okay. We’ll take it slow and if you change your mind you just have to say it, okay? I won’t be disappointed if you want to wait a bit longer. I just want you to be happy and safe.” 

“you are so amazing” he can’t help but tell her. The words just slip out of him before he can stop them. He’s so blown away by the kindness of this woman, of the size of her heart and compassion. 

“You are wonderful” she says before kissing his cheek, “Kind…”  _ Kiss _ . “... brave…”  _ Kiss. _ “... so so strong…”  _ Kiss kiss. _ “... and so sweet, so caring. I love you so much.” Sans feels himself blush deeply, feels his chest tighten with emotions. 

“you’re making me all tingly here babe” he tries to joke, but he knows she can hear how pleased he is by all her praise.

“I’m just telling the truth” she says. She leans down and kisses his lips passionately before he can answer. Her tongue slides his lips apart and he invites it in willingly, loving how hot their deep kisses get him. He still can’t get enough of it. It took so long to get used to how much his lips can actually feel and how much emotion is connected to the act of kissing, but now he’s hungry for a taste of her kiss every single second of every day. He just wants more of her all the time. 

As their kiss turns into two and then three, he lets his hands explore the softness of her skin. He slides them over her hips and lower back, squeezing her ass. He knows that having his hands so close to her aching pussy and not feeling his touch drives her mad, makes her crave his touch even more. And true enough, she starts squirming on top of him, her lips parting as she moans. 

He hasn’t explored that part of her too much. It always felt too private, too close to going all the way. He knows he’s being silly, that he’s intimately acquainted with her most private place, but in this body everything feels so much more intense. He has been scared of what he would end up feeling if he let himself explore her like that again. 

But now, now he’s ready and he can’t wait to return to something he knows he’s good at: making her feel as good as possible. 

He dips his hand further down her ass and grab at the place where her tights start so he can pull her a little further up. She ends up sitting on his lower stomach, her breasts conveniently hanging just above his face. One thing he has learned after his transformation is how much she enjoys him licking her nipples. Sometimes he thinks that she would be able to come from just that if he kept at it long enough. 

So as he finally lets his fingers run over her outer lips, feeling how wet she is for him, he sucks one of her nipples into his mouth. She responds immediately with a loud string of moans and then she proceeds to curse vividly as he brings her pleasure. 

“Oh shit, fuck…” she pants, “Goddamn it Sans, you’re gonna make me come before we can start if you keep that up.” He hums in response and lets go of her nipple. He licks against the other one, making her squirm even harder before he grins at her when she glares down at him. 

“just making sure you’re ready for me babe” he tells her with a voice that sounds much more confident than he feels. He slides his fingers a little further up and hits her clit, making her yelp just as she’s about to answer him. “are you?” he asks her when she sucks in a deep breath. 

“I was ready yesterday!” she hisses at him and she adds, “Asshole. Stop teasing me!” It makes him laugh. Only she can make an insult sound like an endearment. 

“ok” he just says. To be honest, he doesn’t really know what to do now. Or well, theoretically, he knows what to do. He has done _ a lot _ of research, but practically… He’s just so afraid of hurting her. 

She seems to notice is sudden change in demeanor. “Hey, let’s switch places, okay?” she says. He nods and lets her guide him around until he’s lying on top of her. She wraps her legs around his hips and then kisses him deeply, pressing her body against him. It makes him relax a little. 

Okay, he can do this. He knows how to do this. It’s just kissing, and he loves that. She’ll help him, he knows that. He just has to trust her. 

She keeps their lips locked together for a long time, just slowly sliding them against each other in soft kisses. When she feels him relax completely against her, she starts moving her hips against his.

He remembers the feeling of this. The feeling of his dick sliding between her lips, being coated in her juices. That’s how he finally got off the first time they tried edging him as a human. He hasn’t forgotten just how intense and incredibly that experience was. 

Suddenly she moves in a different way and his dick catches against her opening, making him startle. She’s quickly to calm him, making him look at her. 

“It’s okay” she whispers to him, “Just let your body do the work. Feel, don’t think. But don’t push yourself either, okay? Only do it if you feel ready. I can wait.” 

He looks into her eyes, watches the lights reflect in them. Her pupils are dilated so much, a clear sign of just how turned on she is and she is still thinking only of how he’s feeling, if he’s ready. She seems so ready for this, like she trusts him so much. 

He can trust her too. She says to just trust his instincts and he’s sure she would tell him if he hurts her. 

He leans down and presses their mouths together again, kissing her deeply. Fuck, he’s so grateful, so happy. She’s his everything and right in this moment he knows that no matter what happens in the future, whether he turns back or not, he’s going to be okay if she’s with him. 

He empties his mind from all thoughts and just lets the desire take control of him. His hips twitch a little and at the same time she moves just the tiniest bit. He gets pushed further into her and suddenly he reaches a point where all resistance vanishes and then he’s as far in as he can come. 

They stay still for a few seconds, breathing against each other and he lets himself just  _ feel  _ for a while. Fuck, he had no idea at all. Nothing can compare to this feeling of warm and tight and wet. He thought it would feel like being in her mouth, but it’s nowhere close. It’s so much better. He can feel her, really feel her. How her muscles move against him, how her body trembles from the strain of keeping still when he knows she must be going mad with the desire to move. He can feel her chest move quickly under his and feel her heart beat rapidly, hardly against his chest. He can feel her hot breath against his face. 

“Are you okay?” she asks breathlessly. 

“yeah” he answers quietly, “i’m just… wow.” It makes her giggle, which makes the muscles wrapped around his dick tighten. He groans. Fuck that felt good. 

The first move is experimental. He’s still a little afraid of hurting her, but to his surprise it takes no effort at all to move in her. She’s so wet and that makes them slide perfectly together. She moans in delight, which urges him on. 

He keeps moving, slowly at first and then more quickly later on. He tries hard to keep himself silent, but it’s impossible with the noises she’s making. When she starts panting his name, almost singing it like a prayer, he knows he’s done for. He has always loved the sound of her voice calling his name in euphory, but somehow it’s much much better now. 

The by now well known tight feeling in his belly reaches the point of no return and by instinct his hips snap forward quickly punching him straight over the edge. 

It’s pure bliss. He’s flying, soaring through the night sky in between the glimmering stars. She’s right there with him, the sound of her voice filling his ears and the feeling of her body wrapped around him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips making him feel safe and secure. 

The world slowly fades into view again and the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is her face. She is the perfect picture of satisfied joy. He looks at her and thinks that this is what people must feel when they find their soulmate. He surely feels like his body can’t contain his soul right now. 

Or maybe that’s his human heart swelling beyond what his chest is able to contain. He doesn’t know, but he knows that being right here next to her, is the place he wants to be. 

As long as she is with him, he is at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea/request? Send it in to either me or Rii over on Tumblr! (or write it in the comment section if you don't have a Tumblr!)
> 
>  
> 
> [Cam's askbox](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Rii's askbox](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)


	9. THE EVENT PART FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth drabble for the event! Set after chapter four but before drabble number three and four.
> 
>  
> 
> _Request: Artemis7: sans groping the reader’s boobs? Like alot._

As Sans and Y/n become more and more comfortable with each other as time goes on, his attention starts to get captured by something that he hasn’t really paid much attention to in the past. Sure, he has noticed it before, but it really didn’t interest him as much as it have started to do. 

Or he should be saying they, because he’s talking about two very noticeable, very beautiful, very hard to stay away from, things on y/n’s body: her boobs. 

When the urge to touch them first comes, they are in bed, messing around. They’re being a little silly and not at all serious about getting off, which is something Sans absolutely loves they can do and still be able to have amazing sex anyway. Y/n rolls them over, putting her entire body on top of his as she grins down at him and his breath catches in his throat as he watches her. 

Her hair is messy and he’s sure she would absolutely hate it if she could see herself, but to him she so gorgeous right then. Her hair is still something thrilling to him, something he can’t get enough of and it’s the hair that starts his downfall. He’s look at it, watching it as it travels further down and comes to rest against his chest. Y/n is talking, luckily, so she doesn’t notice his expression (he hopes) when his eyes move from the hair and to her breasts that is pressed firmly against his chest. 

They just lie there, like they’ve done hundreds of times before, even before he turned. They’re rounded off in a special way, the surface of his chest making them seem even bigger on her. They’re not even doing anything and his reaction is so completely irrational.

That’s the quickest he has gone from cracking jokes and messing around to full blown arousal. Within four seconds his stomach drops in that good way it sometimes does when y/n does something that turns him on and his dick decides to stand up to attention, finding the display very pleasing apparently. It fits itself right in between her ass cheeks, making her very much aware of it’s obvious approval of her. 

That’s when she notices his expression and where his eyes are stuck and she smirks at him while rolling her eyes. 

“Men” she comments in a fond tone, “Even skeleton’s turned human apparently can’t withstand the magic of the girls.” The comment makes him wrinkle his forehead confused. 

“it’s magic?” he asks. It would certainly make a lot of sense if it was. 

She laughs. “Oh of course, sure, yeah it’s  _ magic _ ” she says in that tone of voice that tells him she’s making so much fun of him right now and that she’s very much lying her ass off. 

He makes a face at her which she responds to by sticking her tongue out at him. 

“i just never noticed them…” he starts out weakly, but he already knows he’s fighting a losing battle. He doesn’t even believe himself and he’s telling the truth! 

“It’s okay babe, I’m just teasing you” she says. She leans down and pecks a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth. He half-heartedly tries to kiss her back, but his eyes won’t rip away from her breasts for some reason. “You can touch them you know” she then says out of the blue, “It’s okay.” She nods to him encouraging and lifts herself up a bit so his hand can get room enough to cup it. 

O-oh wow. Holy crap. What  _ are _ these things? 

They’re so  _ soft _ , so pliant in his hand. He squeezes one experimentally, watching her face for reactions and despite a slight flash of arousal, she has no reaction at all. She’s just watching him explore. 

He gets really curious after that. 

He turns them around so she’s lying on her back with him right next to her. She lets her hand stroke up over his back as he goes to town on her breasts, squeezing and rubbing and kneading them softly. He’s so completely swallowed up by his fascination, that the first tiny moan that sounds from her makes him startle like he had forgotten she was even there. 

They look at each other for a few long seconds, Sans with a burning curiosity and her with nervous embarrassment. He strokes over her breasts again like he had been doing before, just letting the surface of his palms feel the impossibly soft surface of her boobs and when they run over her nipples her breath hitches again before she exhales long and hard, fighting against her body. 

He knew that her breasts were sensitive before. He has played with them before as a skeleton, but he never understood the significance of pleasure, never understood just how she felt his touch. To him it was more like pushing the right buttons on a machine, but now it’s so much more. He understands what is happening in her body when her breath hitches like that, why she exhales hardly afterwards. Him touching her breasts must send shots of desire straight to her core and spread warmth in her belly. 

He does it again and again, each time making her breathe just a little bit harder. Because of pure curiosity, he leans down at some point and presses a kiss to them, which gives him a reaction that excites him too much. So he licks them a little, listening as her noises became louder and louder until she smacks a hand over her mouth, mortified about just how loud she became. 

He doesn’t get to have fun for much longer before she starts begging him to get her off. And really, who is he to deny her, when she let him have this much fun? 

And that’s the day Sans learned just how sensitive y/n’s boobs really are. (And how fucking fascinated by them  _ he  _ is.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an idea/request? Send it in to either me or Rii over on Tumblr! (or write it in the comment section if you don't have a Tumblr!)
> 
>  
> 
> [Cam's askbox](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Rii's askbox](http://timewasrunningout.tumblr.com/ask)


	10. THE EVENT PART SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sixth drabble for the event! Set sometime after chapter four, but it’s not specific.
> 
>   _Request: Punny Fan: Sans swimming? I doubt as a skeleton he could float so the reader could teach him to float and swim? That could be very cool ^^_

Sans is looking at you with a terrified expression, like you just told him to go jump off a cliff. “What?” you ask him, “Stop looking so spooked! I just asked if you wanted to go swimming with me. If you don’t just say so.” 

“i… i’m…” he tries, but for some reason his words won’t come out in anyway that you understand. 

“Sans” you says slowly, “What is wrong?” He’s acting weird. 

“Skeletons can’t swim” Papyrus finally breaks in, clearly tired of his brother’s inability to speak too. He’s looking over some sort of magazine, paying little interest to the conversation going on right next to him. Or so you thought.

Sans’ expression finally makes sense. “You can’t swim?” you ask him. It makes his face morph into hurt embarrassment instead of nervousness.

“our bones aren’t hollow” he mumbles with a pout, crossing his arms, “and we don’t exactly have body fat or muscles that makes us float. so how should i be able to learn to swim? i can’t even stay on the surface of the water.” A few seconds tick by after his face falls and he looks away. “well,  _ couldn’t  _ stay on the surface.” 

Oh damn, he’s getting that “I’m thinking about the transformation and I miss my old body and I’m sad about it” expression. Experience has taught you to distract him when those thoughts hit so he doesn’t linger on them too much. 

“Wanna learn?” you ask quickly. Sans looks up at you and probably sees the concern on your face. It makes him unwrap his arms with a sigh and he rubs his hands over his face. 

“sure” he says and shrugs, “couldn’t exactly hurt.”

“Exactly!” you say, sounding way too chipper even to yourself. Papyrus must have rubbed off on you too much. “Let’s go. To the beach!” 

An hour later you have arrived at the beach and have found a more private area with few people where you have put out your blankets. You managed to find a pair of swim trunks for Sans and Papyrus to wear. Papyrus said he wouldn’t be going out further than when the water reaches his shoulders so he wouldn’t drown (which you still haven’t figured out how a  _ skeleton with no organs _ can do), but he seems as excited to get into the water as Sans seems reluctant to.  

Alphys and Undyne happened to show up not even five minutes after you arrived and the way Papyrus bounced towards them as their car pulled up, you have a feeling that he’s the one that invited them. It only makes you smile, but Sans groans at the sight of them. He mumbles something about more people watching him fail and you know that it’s not because he doesn’t like them, but because he’s not looking forward to the teasing that will most likely come from Undyne. 

After Papyrus and Undyne have raced towards the water and have started wrestling a few yards out, you take Sans hand and pull on it a little. “Come on bonehead, let’s get it over with” you tell him. 

“i don’t know” he says, hesitating, “this part of a beach trip seems much more up my alley.” He gestures to Alphys who is leaning back in one of her and Undyne’s beach chairs with a cold drink in her hand. She’s watching Undyne as she plays around with Papyrus. 

“I completely agree with you” you tell him, “But you said you wanted to learn how to swim, right?” He nods with an expression that makes you believe that he wished he could go back in time and eat his own words again. “Then let's get it over with and then you and Al can be beach potatoes all you want. I’m sure she’ll save you a drink.” Alphys nods but doesn’t rip her eyes away from Undyne. When you peek over at the two loud wrestlers in the water you understand why. Undyne has Papyrus on her shoulders and she’s posing heroically, pointing towards the sky just like Papyrus, who also has a hand placed on his hip like he’s a superhero. They’re clearly playing out some sort of act that you aren’t familiar with. Undyne’s body is tensed up and wet, the yellow bikini she’s wearing is clinging to her body. You’re impressed that Alphys haven’t gotten a nosebleed yet. 

“L-learning how t-to swim is very i-important for a human” Alphys says. 

“i’m not a human” Sans says just a little too quickly and both of you allow him to correct himself without saying anything. “ya know what i mean” he grumbles. 

“W-what if something happened?” Alphys asks him, finally letting her eyes find his, “What if y/n hit her head on something and she couldn’t swim herself to safety? Don’t you want to be able to save her if that happens?” 

All of you are silent for a tensed moment, Alphys and Sans staring eachother down with intense gazes. 

It’s like Alphys knows exactly which buttons to push to manipulate Sans into doing exactly what she wants. Sans doesn’t even answer her, he just stands up, takes your hand and drags you to the edge of the water with him. 

“what do i do?” he asks you. His change of demeanor makes you a little flabbergasted and at first you don’t really understand his question. Then you jump into action. 

It takes most of the day to teach him. He’s a little scared of letting his body float in the water, which is what takes the longest time to teach him. It's understandable, because he’s used to sinking straight to the bottom if he did that in his old body. 

After he has mastered that, swimming comes almost naturally to him. Within a few hours of learning to float he’s already racing around with Undyne, who’s carrying Papyrus on her back like he weighs nothing. Papyrus looks absolutely thrilled about being able to “swim” with them and he cheers Undyne on when she and Sans try to outswim each other. Undyne wins of course, she is a fish-monster after all, but Sans looks really pleased anyway. You have a feeling it’s because of how much Papyrus is enjoying himself.

When you get home later that day, and you’re lying in bed, Sans thanks you in the best way possible. He even teaches you something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE EVENT IS OVER! WE ARE NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS!! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who sent in their ideas! We loved every single one of them and we're sorry that we weren't able to write them all. 
> 
> If you still have questions about Transformed, we are more than willing to answer them on Tumblr! Just send us an ask. 
> 
> Now we are going back to Glad you came to finish that fic, so if you still need your weekly doses of Cam and Rii writings, we suggest you go check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos is very much appreciated!


End file.
